Awakening
by Serena530
Summary: Yusuke breaks the rules in order to comfort Keiko, becoming closer to her in the process, which turns out to be a good thing when he learns that it will take more then a kiss to bring him back to life. Takes place during the first manga volume.
1. Visitations

**Disclaimer****: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or any of its characters, and have no right to it except as a fan.**

**Awakening**

_**Visitations**_

Yusuke floated in the sky one evening thinking after Botan left him to his own devices for the night. He remembered their brief visit to his school that day and seeing Keiko walking with her friends.

She had been smiling and looked to be doing well, but something was bothering him and he wasn't sure what it was. He decided to go visit her to make sure she was really as okay as she had looked.

He flew over to her house and when he saw the light on in her room he drifted through the window to see her sitting at her desk working on her homework. He saw that she seemed to be doing fine, but he was still bothered so he stayed. He floated over and sat on the floor next to her chair and waited.

Yusuke watched Keiko complete her homework in bored but attentive silence. His dark brown eyes followed as she put her study materials away, and watched as she gathered her night clothes and left the room. He waited nearly half an hour and watched her walk back into her room with damp hair and guessed that she had taken a shower.

He floated above her desk as he watched her get ready for bed, turn off the light and settle on her bed. Only she didn't lay down and close her eyes. She stared at the floor and within moments he saw tears trailing down from the corners of her eyes and heard her whisper his name.

Yusuke cursed and closed his eyes. She was obviously not doing well. He was right to follow his instincts.

* * *

Keiko sat in class one morning and listened to her teacher with half an ear as her mind drifted to Yusuke of its own accord. She frowned and pressed her lips together as she struggled not to burst into tears.

She missed Yusuke so much. She knew that he skipped school a lot so he wouldn't have been there anyway and she wouldn't have seen him there but this was different. He wasn't there because he had _decided_ not to come. He wasn't there because he had decided to do something nice and had died for it.

But he wasn't dead anymore. She had no idea why he wasn't dead and didn't really care. She was just glad he wasn't. Still, even though he wasn't dead he wasn't exactly alive either. It was like he was in a coma. His body was living and breathing but he wasn't there to operate it, and according to what he had told her he might not be operating it for some time.

It hurt to know that his spirit was out there and she couldn't talk to him. She knew she should be okay with that since it meant he would be able to return to his body but she wasn't. She _missed_ him. It was like he was still dead and it didn't help that only her, his mother and the doctor knew that his body was technically alive. To anyone else he was dead and wasn't missed. It was hard to hear people talking about him as if he was such a terrible person just because he was never in school and always got into fights.

_Why does it hurt so much?_ Keiko asked herself as she automatically wrote what was on the board.

She knew it was supposed to hurt to lose someone you knew in such a way, but this was so much more as far as she could tell. She admitted to herself that despite his visit in her sleep she still felt guilty for what she said to him. She couldn't help thinking that her words had caused what happened even if she knew otherwise. She couldn't help thinking he would be alive and well, running around getting into fights, if she had never said what she did.

Keiko knew this was a part of why she was hurting, but it wasn't the main reason.

She remembered when he came to tell her that he would be back. She remembered him groping her from behind, her instant reaction, and the severe pain when she saw that it wasn't him standing behind her. She understood now that he had just borrowed the body to speak to her, but it had still been painful when she thought it wasn't him. In fact, it was still painful that it hadn't been _his_ body standing there, that she hadn't hit _his_ face, that it wasn't _his_ body she had hugged.

It _hurt_ and she just didn't understand.

As the morning passed Keiko went to her classes and put on a happy face and smiled when it called for as she spent time with her friends. Being with them and listening to their talk helped take her mind off Yusuke, but it didn't stop the constant hurt- the pain that she felt, and once she felt she could no longer hide it she decided it was time to leave her friends and head home.

Once home Keiko headed straight for her room and began to study, not wanting to give her mind any more time to think about her incapacitated friend. Dinner time came and she paused her studies to go eat. At the dinner table she had to deal with her parents talking about him.

They had heard people talking about what happened to Yusuke and how the people wondered if he had actually been trying to save the child or something else. The inference was clear. They wondered if he was the cause of the child going into the street. Her parents had interjected themselves into the conversation saying that there had been witnesses there that said he had played with the child for a few moments after stopping the ball from rolling into the street, then began to walk away only to look back and find the ball going into the street and the child following it.

Keiko had heard it before. Yusuke may be a tough guy but he wasn't cruel, he had a soft side, and that made it hard to listen when people talked bad about him since the accident. Even with that knowledge though it was hard to listen to her parent's discussion without breaking down. All she could do was stare at her food and nod or shake her head when they asked her something. She needed to understand why she was in so much pain.

_Maybe I should go visit him._ She considered but knew it wouldn't do her any good. She would just see him and make herself worse since she couldn't talk to him.

Keiko sighed sadly and finished her food quickly, not really tasting it, and fled to her room and back to her distracting homework. When she finished she put her books and work away, then grabbed her night clothes and headed to the bathroom for a shower. When she finished she went back to her room and put her clothes away and brushed her hair out before turning off the light and sitting on her bed with her back against the wall.

She looked at the floor as she tried to keep her mind blank but immediately Yusuke's face came to mind with his smirk clearly visible. She missed that, his smirks, even his unexpected gropes.

"Yusuke." She whispered as tears trailed from her eyes down her face. Why did he have to be gone? What if he couldn't come back? Would she ever get to talk to him again? Would she ever get to see him again? What would she do if he never came back?

Keiko didn't know and that only made the pain worse. She laid down and cried her heart out, eventually crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Yusuke watched Keiko, a frown forming on his face as her tears continued. He didn't like to see her like this, didn't like to see her tears, and especially not for him. She shouldn't be crying over him.

What was he going to do? What _could_ he do? He was a spirit after all and he wasn't supposed to talk to her if he wanted to be able to return to his body.

He drifted around the room listening to the quiet distressing sounds she made, his eyes looking around the room yet always making their way back to her, eying her tears.

Yusuke wondered yet again what he could do. _Was_ there anything he could do? He was just a spirit after all. He couldn't touch her, couldn't talk to her, and couldn't let her know he was there.

He floated upside down as the minutes passed, and as he watched Keiko's tears continue an idea came to him but he dismissed it immediately. It wasn't possible. He wasn't allowed to do it. He tried to think of something else but that idea kept coming back to him. Could he do it? Of _course_ he could do it, but the risk if he was caught was high. So maybe instead he should be asking himself if it was worth it.

As Yusuke considered his idea he realized that he really could do it and not get into trouble. He just had to be careful of what he did once he saw her.

Once Keiko was asleep he drifted over to her bed to float behind her head, and placed a hand on each side of her head. He closed his eyes and tried to figure out what to do next. He had obviously not done something like this before, and couldn't exactly ask anyone what to do.

So he decided to wing it. He focused all of himself on Keiko and imagined himself sinking into her mind, into her dream, and appearing in front of her.

**~YUYU~**

_Keiko stood in her pajamas surrounded by a thick fog. No matter which direction or how far or how long she walked she never came across anyone or anything. She couldn't see the sky or the ground and had no idea if she was indoors or outside._

_She had no idea how long she was there before she began to hear her name being called. Over and over again it came. Closer at first then far away only to get closer again. It was immediately clear to her that she was hearing Yusuke's voice._

_Keiko tried to find him by following his voice but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. Then suddenly she could see him slightly ahead of her and she ran to him only to find him gone and standing in another place calling her again. It happened again and again until finally she caught up to him. He was standing there with a smirk on his face wearing his green school uniform._

"_Hey." He said as he stood with his hands in his pocket._

_Keiko blinked at him as she breathed heavily, surprised that she had caught up with him._

"_Yusuke." She said breathlessly as she gazed at him. "You're okay. You're here." She added._

"_Of course I'm here." He said calmly._

"_How are you?" She asked anxiously._

"_Fine." He answered simply, almost nonchalantly. "I'm leaving. It's time for me to go." He said suddenly and before she could say anything he was suddenly at a distance with his back to her…and then he was gone._

_Then even more suddenly Yusuke was standing in front of her, appearing so quickly that she jumped back in surprise. This time he wasn't wearing his school uniform. He was wearing black jeans and a green t-shirt._

"_Why did you leave just to appear again wearing something else when you said you were leaving?" Keiko asked with a confused frown._

_Yusuke frowned at Keiko's words but didn't speak. He couldn't speak. He couldn't risk it. He was already risking enough just to try and comfort her. He had decided to take a physical form in her dream so they could touch instead of his spirit just talking to her while she was asleep and hoping she wouldn't think it wasn't real._

_After all, the rules say he couldn't enter another body to speak to her, he couldn't speak to her while she was asleep, and he couldn't send her dreams of him, but no one ever said he couldn't actually enter her dreams and see her that way. He figured he would be okay as long as he didn't speak to her, but now she was saying that he had been there when he obviously hadn't._

_He thought about it and considered that it __was__ her dream. She was in her pajamas and in such a weird place. Not to mention the fact that he was able to insert himself into her dream wearing something of his choosing. He supposed it wasn't impossible for there to have been a dream version of him considering she had been thinking of him when she finally fell asleep._

_Yusuke wondered how to get her to believe that he was real and not a dream version, and if she even __knew__ she was asleep. He pondered it a few moments as he gazed at her frowning face, then decided to do what he always did. It had worked last time._

_He reached out with a hand and grabbed a breast, squeezing rather hard as he watched her and enjoyed the soft feel as well as the anger that settled on her face despite the fact that she had seen it coming. He was just too fast for her to react in any way to stop him._

"_Yusuke!" Keiko growled loudly before her arm swung up and she punched him in the face. He didn't move to block it he merely grinned as he gingerly cradled his cheek where she struck him and she frowned._

"_Is it __really__ you?" She asked hesitantly and Yusuke nodded enthusiastically while silently rubbing his face._

"_Why…how…?" She tried to ask but stopped because she just couldn't articulate her question. She reached out hesitantly, cautiously and poked him before resting her palm against his chest._

_Yusuke reached out and traced a finger gently from her eye down her cheek where he remembered her tears traveling._

"_Because I was crying?" Keiko asked with a frown. "You saw me crying?" She clarified as she continued to look at him, afraid if she took her eyes off him he would disappear._

_Yusuke nodded enthusiastically again to make sure she understood his response._

"_When?" She asked in confusion as she tried to remember when she had been crying and when he would have seen her._

_Yusuke put his hands together and put his head on them in a motion of sleeping._

"_When I was asleep? Sleeping? So I'm sleeping?" She asked and watched him nod. "So you're not real?" She asked sadly, her eyes tearing up as her face fell. She was asleep and he wasn't real, and it was a crushing blow to her already pain filled heart._

_Yusuke shook his head and grabbed her hand, but she still looked sad, nearly devastated. He sighed in frustration and wondered if Botan could tell if he spoke to Keiko here inside her dream. He looked away into the fog and sighed again as he ran a hand through his hair and tried to figure out quickly what to do, not noticing that he was still holding her hand._

"_I'm real Keiko." He said with a grimace. He knew he was breaking the rules but Botan couldn't be around him all the time, and what she didn't know wouldn't hurt or in his case- keep him from being able to return to his body when the time came._

"_I didn't have anything to do and I wanted to see how you were doing, so I spent my time watching you do your homework. Then after you got ready for bed you started to cry. I wanted to try and make you feel better so I tried to come into your dream. It obviously worked." He said as he looked into her wide eyes._

_Keiko was shocked. She was asleep, she was dreaming right now, but Yusuke had entered her dream to see her. It was __really__ him. Her eyes widened even more as she remembered him saying he wasn't supposed to talk to anyone close to him. He had just broken the only rule he had because she hadn't believed it was really him with her. He wasn't going to be able to come back now._

"_I'm sorry!" She said as she broke down crying. "I made you talk and now you're not going to be able to come back."_

_Yusuke sighed wearily, extremely uncomfortable with all the tears._

"_It's possible no one will know since I entered your dream and I'm talking to you here instead of just talking to you while you're asleep. Either way I'll find out when you wake up or when it's time for me to go." He said with a shrug before looking around. "Can you turn this place into something more comfortable and less dream-like?" He asked._

"_How?" Keiko asked as she wiped the tears from her face._

"_I don't know. It's __your__ dream." Yusuke said with a shrug. "Maybe now that you know you're dreaming you can control it." He added helpfully._

_Keiko nodded with a small frown as she wondered what to change the area into. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the mental image she was putting together. The area around them began to change. First the fog disappeared and large trees began to appear, clear pathways began to wind around them, and rich green grass began to spread across the ground. When it all settled a beautiful peaceful park surrounded them._

"_Nice." Yusuke said as he looked around. He went and sat on the grass, leaning back against a tree as he enjoyed the feel of the grass. He knew it would be a while before he felt such again if ever._

_Keiko moved to join him stretching out in the grass next to him as she looked up at the bright blue sky._

"_What have you been doing since the last time you talked to me? If you can tell me." She said after they had sat in silence for a while._

_Yusuke began to tell her about the three cases he had done with Botan, who was his spirit guide, starting with a little boy and his old dog. He explained that the dog died of old age but because the boy was sad and was his only attachment in life, the dog's spirit was reluctant to move on. It kept circling the boy's house so he got to go into the kids dream and do some acting, pretending he was going to take the dog to the underworld because he lost his chance at going to heaven sticking around being so worried for the boy. Everything worked out fine for the dog and the boy even got himself a backbone and dealt with the kids bullying him._

_The next case he described was about a girl's spirit that was fixated at a bench in the mall. She was supposed to meet her boyfriend there but she got sick, fell into a coma, and died. She was sad because she stood him up without an explanation and she was waiting there because she wanted to see him one last time and say sorry even if he wouldn't know. Turned out the boyfriend had made a bet with friends that she would wait there for him for five hours. He obviously lost the bet._

_Yusuke was irritated at the fact that she admitted that she would have actually waited all that time for the guy. He was pissed off at the guy and upset that she had wasted time on the creep, so he took her to have some fun to help her forget the guy and move on. After she moved on he got to scare the shit out of the guy, and from all the frightened gibbering he did it sounded like he had done the same to many women just for fun._

_The last one, Yusuke said, wasn't really a case. He had just tagged along when Botan went to collect an old man's spirit. He hadn't been dead but it was only a few days away. The man was bitter and suspicious and didn't like anyone trying to be nice to him for fear of their motives. He had lost his family in an accident and distant relatives drove him nearly crazy fighting over the family estate._

_A raccoon that the old man and his grandson freed from a trap came to try and show his thanks since he had grown up and could do transformations. So he changed into the old man's grandson, only his tail showing but not visible to humans, and helped him at night, but didn't stay during the day because his transformation wouldn't hold._

_Turned out the old man knew all along that it wasn't really his grandson because being so close to death allowed him to see the tail. He was happy that he got to see the raccoon and was appreciative of all his help since it freed him of his bitterness and allowed him to pass on peacefully._

"_Sounds like you've been busy. It's nice that you helped the little boy and the young woman." Keiko said. "Tell me about Botan. What's she like? What does she look like?" She asked._

"_She has long light blue hair that she wears in a ponytail, purple eyes, and wears a light pink kimono." Yusuke listed off. "She's cheerful, bubbly, a bit clumsy but well-meaning, and she can be a bit scared- too scared for my liking." He said as he watched Keiko frown. _What is she thinking?_ He wondered curiously as he continued to watch her._

She sounds nice so why am I feeling jealous? Why do I feel this way about a girl I've never met?_ She thought with a confused frown._

_She had no answers for herself and she was eventually distracted by the fact that she began to feel tired, which she thought was strange since she was already asleep. She fought to keep her eyes open because she didn't want to leave Yusuke since she was afraid she would not see him again._

"_It's probably time for you to wake up." Yusuke said as he noticed her silent fight. "If Botan doesn't know about this visit then you'll see me again when I have free time so stop being sad." He explained as he noticed her melancholy face._

_Yusuke watched as Keiko's eyes finally closed, losing her fight. He then concentrated on leaving her dream and instantly found himself floating behind her head where he had been when he first tried to enter her mind._

_He watched her wake moments later and nodded to himself at the smile on her face._

* * *

Yusuke was once again left to his own devices after his last case with Kuwabara, and he was wondering what he was going to do to pass the time until Botan came around to collect him for the next one. As he floated in the sky it finally dawned on him that it was approaching morning and it had been a while since he had seen Keiko, so he flew off to her house to see if she was awake yet.

_Maybe I'll visit her tonight and let her know what I've been doing._ He considered as he flew through the sky.

When he arrived at her house he floated through the wall and saw Keiko sitting up in her bed blinking tiredly. She had obviously just woken up so he decided to follow her to school and see what was going on there. He idly floated around the ceiling until she was ready and then they left.

Yusuke saw a few familiar faces but on the whole the morning was pretty boring. Although he found out that Keiko took very neat and thorough notes for every class. It didn't get interesting until lunch time when Keiko and her friends made their way to the place they spent their lunch hour, and he was let in on what girls talked about when they were alone.

He listened as one girl said that she and her boyfriend had decided to experiment. Keiko and the others asked her what she meant, and she said that they wanted to try things beyond holding hands and kissing but not go all the way. One girl frowned as if she was concentrating hard then blushed brightly before whispering if the girl meant things like touching and looking at each other without clothes.

He turned toward another girl as she sighed and said she wished she had a boyfriend to try experimenting with. Keiko just sat blushing, apparently too speechless to say anything to any of her friends. The girl who sighed leaned forward and asked the other girl what she was going to allow her boyfriend to do. She said she wasn't sure and the other girl started throwing out suggestions which were obviously things she herself had been curious about.

Yusuke looked to Keiko and saw that her face was bright red and she still hadn't said a word but she was clearly listening.

He hummed thoughtfully and continued to listen curiously.

* * *

It had been hours since the embarrassing and enlightening conversation with her friends but Keiko still found herself blushing at every thought of it.

She couldn't believe her friend was going to do those things with her boyfriend. Wasn't she embarrassed, uncomfortable, scared of the unknown even? Weren't they too _young_ for stuff like that?! Or was she just thinking that way because she didn't have a boyfriend and never had?

It was true that she had never experienced the things a girl normally did if they had a boyfriend. She had never had a desire to do those things. The closest she had come was Yusuke's groping and that had always made her uncomfortable and embarrassed. Was that the type of thing her friend wanted to experience? Her boyfriend groping her? What was so great about that? All it did for her was make her want to hit Yusuke, and she did, every time.

Then it suddenly occurred to Keiko to wonder why Yusuke was always groping her or lifting her skirt and looking at her underwear. Or was he looking at something else? What reason could there possibly be? Did he even have one? Could it just be for fun or to see her reaction?

She didn't know and she doubted she ever would since that would involve asking him, and she would be way too embarrassed to ask him about it. She also worried a little about what he would do. Would he laugh or be mad at her for asking? Although, she thought she definitely had a right to ask since it was her he was doing those things to.

Keiko sighed and decided to try and stop thinking about those things and to ignore the thoughts that she couldn't. She went and took a quick shower and then went to bed.

**~YUYU~**

_Keiko sat on her bed in her bedroom being bombarded by questions from her friends about her secret boyfriend and what she had been doing with him. She tried to tell them that she didn't have a boyfriend and was obviously not doing anything with the imaginary person, but they would not let up on their questions which were highly embarrassing to her and more outrageous the longer it went on._

_She heard low laughter and turned to look behind her only to see Yusuke sitting on her desk, looking amused at what was happening to her. She turned back to her friends only to find them gone, and she realized from those things that she was dreaming and Yusuke was visiting her._

"_Hi." Keiko greeted. "How long have you been there?" She asked._

"_I just got here." Yusuke said as he got up and joined her on her bed. He made himself comfortable on the mattress as Keiko wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging them as she rested her chin on her knees._

_To move pass the silence they began to talk about how school was going for her. After Keiko had answered Yusuke told her that he had followed her around that day, and mentioned that he had heard her friends talking about experimenting with boyfriends._

"_We__ can experiment." Yusuke said suggestively as he watched her. "You wouldn't have to worry about anything since it would be happening in a dream." He added. He didn't really think she would go for it, which was part of why he mentioned it. The other part of him just wanted to see her reaction._

_Keiko was surprised and embarrassed at everything Yusuke had just said and didn't know if he was joking or not with his suggestion. When she looked at him he looked completely serious and she didn't know what to say._

_Since she was so unsure they didn't do anything. Yusuke was fine with her thinking it over since he hadn't been serious, but now that the idea was in his head and he had mentioned it, he was curious and wanted to do it. He wondered what they would do and what it would feel like. Would it be similar to when he groped her? Would he feel the same thrill? The same sensations that flooded his body and caused him to touch her in the first place?_

_From there the two of them talked about anything that came to mind, getting to know each other even better then they did before, unknowingly becoming closer in the process. They talked about their likes and dislikes and many things they hadn't talked about because there was never time, or they didn't want the other getting upset or uncomfortable._

_The subject of Yusuke's fighting came up, Keiko's constant studying and never skipping school, Yusuke's mom always drinking or never being home when Keiko went to visit him. They even talked more about what he had been doing during his time as a spirit and how he was starting to get a bit irritated. He had noticed that sometimes Botan would leave him alone so he had nothing to do, and he wondered how he was going to get back to his body if he was just left to float around._

* * *

Once again Yusuke was floating around after visiting Keiko. As he stared down at the city he wondered how he was supposed to get back into his body if he wasn't doing anything. Where was Botan?! What was she doing? Wasn't she supposed to be guiding him around? She was his spirit guide after all. He needed answers. And he was going to get them the next time he saw her.

Suddenly Botan appeared and he opened his mouth to demand some answers when she told him that he was going back into his body but only for the day. She continued, telling him that he had to recharge his body once a month, going back in it for twenty-four hours, or his body could really die. She cautioned him to remember that he couldn't talk to his mom or Keiko.

Yusuke nodded and didn't say anything, but he had already found a loophole. Just because he couldn't talk to Keiko didn't mean he couldn't still be around her. He just had to be careful not to speak to her.

He wondered if he would even see Keiko that day. He certainly wasn't going to waste his time in his body looking for her. He would just do his thing and if he came across her then he would spend the rest of his time with her. She was his friend and she was interesting to be around so he shouldn't be too bored.

_Maybe I'll have the chance to grope her chest or even her butt. Both if I'm lucky._ He thought with a grin.

Yusuke and Botan flew over to his home and he went to his body, laid on top of it, and slipped into it. He felt a pulling sensation and suddenly everything went black. Within moments his eyes were slowly opening and he could feel the weight of a thick blanket covering him. He could feel his body!

He sat up and celebrated briefly then slowly walked around listening for any sounds of his mother. He eventually found a note saying his mom was away, which was great in his opinion. He wouldn't have to worry about her coming across him and panicking when he wasn't awake the next day. After that he got dressed, leaving his hair relaxed, and left to enjoy the time he had in his body.

Yusuke ended up going to the Pachinko Parlor to play the games and enjoy his time so he wouldn't risk being seen by anyone who knew him, and have them wondering how he had miraculously returned from the dead.

After leaving the Parlor later in the day with his bag of prizes Yusuke saw Keiko's friends, Kuwabara, and Kuwabara's friends. He quickly hid behind the side of the building he had been walking by and listened as they talked about Keiko being taken, kidnapped by some punk and his cronies.

He didn't like that news at all and instantly decided to go save her, knowing that Kuwabara would only get himself beaten up and Keiko injured. He'd be damned if he left her safety to Kuwabara. She was _his_ friend and he was going to get her back!

He just had to make sure not to speak to her.

**~YUYU~**

Yusuke arrived at the place Keiko was being held and instantly took care of the idiot guarding the entrance and continued down the stairs. He could hear the thugs talking. Hear them asking if she wanted to play with them, to lift her skirt for them, and hear her telling them she would scream if they came near her.

He frowned at what he was hearing. _He_ was the only one who could lift her skirt and get away with it. If they touched her they'd wish they were dead.

He kicked open the door and arrived to find Keiko on the ground, unconscious with a bruise already forming on her face. He stared at her blankly, rage coursing through him. Part of him didn't understand why he was so angry and the other part didn't care. Someone touched her and they were going to pay!

"Which one of you hit her?" He asked with a frown as he looked away from her, and one guy spoke up to threaten him.

Yusuke quickly and easily put him down, beating him unconscious, then turned his attention to the rest of the gang. They all attacked him and Yusuke savagely returned their strikes with his hands and feet, before one of them nailed him on the back of his head with a bottle of what he could clearly smell was beer, soaking his head, shoulders, and back in the cold brew.

He was forced to push his wet hair back out of his face, into his normal slicked back look, making him instantly recognizable. The thugs _did_ recognize him and were appropriately intimidated, but the leader was a tough new guy that thought he was the shit.

Yusuke put him down with only two punches then picked up Keiko, slipped her on his back, and walked out. The rest of the morons knew better then to get in his way.

He had been walking for a little while before he felt movement from Keiko and heard her voice.

"What happened? Who are you?" Keiko asked in a groggy tone, wondering if she needed to worry about getting away from this person.

Yusuke turned his face toward her and Keiko was surprised and a little confused to see him. Still, she smiled and didn't say anything more knowing he couldn't speak to her as she relaxed against him.

Yusuke carried Keiko all the way back to his place. He took a shower and changed into some green pajamas so he wouldn't have to worry about it later, and settled on his bed and looked at Keiko who was sitting on the floor next to his bed wearing one of his shirts since hers was a bit moist from the beer that had soaked him.

"Thank you for helping me." Keiko said and watched Yusuke nod. She wanted to ask him how he was back in his body and if it was permanent, and if it wasn't permanent then how long it would last. She guessed though by his silence the entire way to his house and since they got there that it wasn't permanent and his spirit would be leaving his body at some point.

Yusuke sighed quietly in boredom. He still had _hours_ to go before his time was up and he had told himself he would spend his remaining time with Keiko but just sitting there was boring him to the point where he was getting sleepy.

_I can't talk to her but there's something else we can do to pass the time._ He thought as he gazed at Keiko. He was still curious about experimenting with her and that didn't involve talking. Not to mention she looked pretty nice wearing his large shirt. _She's had enough time to think about it._ He decided before he did what he always did with her. He acted.

Yusuke got up and sat on the floor in front of Keiko, silently taking in her curious look. He put his hands on the side of her face, careful of her bruise, and slowly pressed his lips to hers.


	2. Experimentation

**Disclaimer****: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or any of its characters, and have no right to it except as a fan.**

**Awakening**

_**Experimentation**_

Keiko gasped at the feel of Yusuke's lips against hers and blinked as he pulled back slightly, a light blush on her face. She couldn't believe he had kissed her. Her first kiss! She scrambled to try and remember how it felt, but could only recall the soft feel of his lips. They were incredibly soft for a guy who was always fighting. In fact, his hands were soft as well.

She could only focus on the warmth of his hands on her face and the look in his eyes as he looked at her. They seemed to be full of curiosity and something else that she couldn't name. All she knew was that his look made her feel warm inside. His face being so close to hers and the feel of his warm breath ghosting across her lips made her blush darken. As he returned his lips to hers she closed her eyes and waited for more.

Yusuke found that he liked kissing Keiko. Her lips were so very soft and she seemed to be willing. She was not scared or trying to get away.

He had heard that kissing was even better when tongues were involved so he decided to try that. He traced his tongue along her lips and the line between her lips until she hesitantly parted them. He slipped his tongue inside, tilting his head slightly for better access, and found that he instantly enjoyed the heat and moistness of her mouth. As he lost himself in the feel of her mouth he slipped a hand to the back of her neck and thread his fingers in her hair.

Keiko hesitantly placed her hands on Yusuke's chest and leaned into him. She still could not believe he was kissing her, and with his tongue in her mouth! She wasn't sure what to do at that point, so she copied him and tentatively pushed her tongue into his mouth. The movement caused her to slide her tongue against his which brought forth a quiet groan from him. The sound made her shiver and she hummed in pleasure and surprise.

She then blinked in shy confusion as Yusuke pulled away from the kiss and stood up. She watched him sit back on his bed, and followed when he grasped her hand and tugged sitting next to him on the soft mattress. She had to admit it felt much better then the floor.

Yusuke brought his lips back to Keiko's warm soft ones and settled his hands on her hips. He very much wanted to squeeze her breasts and grab her butt, but he held himself back since this was different then his usual gropes. They were experimenting and he wanted her to enjoy his touch, not feel uncomfortable to the point where she hit him. Although he'd enjoy that too as he always did.

Slowly he ran his hands up and down her back in an effort to keep her relaxed, and grinned inside as he felt her place her hands on his chest before trailing them up to his shoulders.

Keiko sighed against Yusuke's lips before their tongues began to touch once again. She was surprised at how gentle he was being. She knew he had a soft side but she never thought of him expressing it in this way, but then again she had never thought about him this way.

She shyly wrapped her arms around his neck as he gently pushed against her, using his body to guide her into lying back on his bed. Her face burned at the feel of his body pressed against hers, and gasped as his wandering hands eventually made their way down to her bare legs and moved up, stroking her legs beneath her skirt. She shivered at the feel of his slightly rough hands gliding along her skin, her legs automatically parting to allow him to rest between her thighs as his lips trailed down and along her neck.

Yusuke enjoyed kissing along Keiko's soft neck as he occasionally squeezed up and down her smooth legs. He wondered if she realized she sighed every time he squeezed. He definitely noted his own reactions. He found he liked it when she ran her fingers through his hair, and there was no denying how his body began to harden at being between her legs. His body was telling him to move his hips, to press and thrust them against hers, but he held back since he knew she wasn't ready for that.

Instead, he cautiously pushed her skirt up and moved his hands over her hips, grazing her round butt with his fingers. He wanted to grope her so bad, to squeeze her butt, it was torturous! Still, he held back on that as well since he didn't want to ruin the moment.

_Maybe if I stroked her, caressed her, she wouldn't mind since I wouldn't be grabbing her._ He considered before he moved his lips back to hers and put his little plan in motion.

Keiko surprised herself by moaning when Yusuke went back to kissing her and caressed her bottom. She didn't even know she could make such a sound! She didn't think him touching her there in any way would cause her to like it, but clearly she did.

Her body seemed to like everything he was doing, all his touches. Her breath was coming quicker and she could feel a clenching, pulsing in the space between her thighs as well as the desire to move her hips against his. She wasn't sure why she had the desire, but it was there. She wasn't sure she wanted to do that but she wanted to do something, so she began to move her legs against him. Stretching and rubbing them along his legs and sides, humming at the feel and moaning lightly at the sensations created by his ever wandering hands.

Yusuke shivered at the sounds Keiko made and felt his body harden further. Clearly he liked it when she voiced her enjoyment, her pleasure at his touch. It wasn't surprising considering he didn't normally hear such sounds. He was used to groans and grunts of pain. From Keiko he was used to her shouts and growls of outrage. He liked those too for some reason, but he enjoyed hearing this new side of her.

Experimenting with Keiko was definitely a good way to deal with his boredom. He would definitely continue this the next time he visited her. Especially since he was curious about what touching her in other places and ways would do to her.

The pair continued on, kissing for hours, getting better at it, and letting their hands roam along each other curiously. When they got tired and their lips were too swollen and their jaws began to hurt they simply paused and focused on touching for a while before continuing.

Eventually they fell asleep, Keiko sprawled half on top of Yusuke, enjoying his presence and his arms around her.

* * *

Yusuke opened his eyes, his lids slowly parting to the sight of himself and Keiko lying on his bed asleep with his arms wrapped loosely around her. He blinked slowly as he remembered the feel of her warm slight weight on top of him, and held back a grin as he admitted that he liked the sight and the remembered feel of her against him.

"Did you enjoy your time back in your body?" He heard Botan ask suggestively and he looked over to see her grinning at him, sitting right next to him as they sat on the floor of his room.

"I definitely wasn't bored." He answered nonchalantly.

"You shouldn't have spent your time with Keiko. You could've ruined your chances at getting back into your body." Botan berated slightly.

"I didn't say a word to her, so I don't see what the problem is." He said with a shrug and watched her shake her head with a huff and mumble something about tempting fate.

"Anyway, it's time to go." Botan said so he floated off the floor and took one last look at Keiko before drifting through the wall and out into the evening air to their next case or undertaking.

As Yusuke followed Botan he thought about his time with Keiko. He remembered how concerned and determined he was when he learned that she had been taken by those thugs and was in danger, and the anger that flowed through him when he realized that she had been hit, not to mention overhearing the talk of violating her.

He had been so angry, so enraged, but he couldn't understand why. Yeah she was his friend and he didn't like to see her hurt, but that situation had been different. Had he not gotten there in time and they had made good on their threats, she would have been hurt in many ways, and it would have made her different. He didn't want that. He didn't want her to change. He liked her just the way she was. Soft yet feisty.

Yusuke suddenly sucked in a sharp breath as he reconsidered his last thought. He had told himself that he liked Keiko and what he liked about her. Did he really like Keiko in that way? He had never liked a girl beyond friendship before, and honestly Keiko was the only girl he was friends with. She was the only one who didn't judge him and wasn't afraid of him.

He pictured her in his mind. She was pretty enough, very pretty. He liked her long brown hair with the light brown highlights that were revealed when the light hit it, and her soft brown eyes that could easily flash to righteous anger on the spot. She had definitely grown in all the right places over the years, and he could admit that seeing her curves always tempted him to grope her. And of course he did since he wasn't one to deny himself something he wanted.

He liked that she was smart. She wasn't one of those ditzy girls who liked to hang on a guy like she didn't know how to function on her own. Keiko would make something of herself of that he was sure, and he was proud of that. Although he still thought she should ditch school every once in a while to have some fun.

Yusuke moved his thoughts to going over what the two of them spent hours doing. Their experimenting. It was definitely something he wouldn't do with a random girl despite his bad boy reputation. He wasn't like his mother, flitting from one lover to the next. He always thought that when he got a girl it would be for the long haul otherwise he wouldn't waste his time. All the curiosity in the world wouldn't move him from his standard, so he guessed his actions with Keiko spoke for themselves. He _had_ to like her beyond friendship to do any of it.

And he had definitely enjoyed all of it. He never thought Keiko would be his first kiss but it had felt right, and he had obviously never thought she would be the first girl he made out with. It was a little hard to believe that they had continued until their jaws hurt. He hadn't even known that could happen, but he would be the first to say it was preferable to the pain of being nailed in the jaw. And there was no denying how his body felt with their actions. It was a new feeling and better then the thrill of a good fight. It made him feel good inside and closer to Keiko. He definitely wanted to feel it again.

So yeah. He could admit to himself that he liked Keiko beyond friendship. He was definitely attracted to her. All the times he groped her should have told him that, but he guessed he was too slow for that. Or maybe it was just because it had never occurred to him to look at her that way because of how long they had been friends. Either way his feelings were strong considering how pissed he had been when he rescued her.

Now he just needed to figure out if she felt the same. He thought she might considering how torn up she had been at his death and still was at his continued out of body state. The only thing that had made her really smile again was his visits in her dream.

He guessed he would just have to let things continue and see what happened. If nothing else this discovery was definitely motivation to get his body back.

* * *

When Keiko opened her eyes it was dark outside, and even though she was drowsy she could tell that Yusuke was no longer in his body despite his arms being around her.

She blushed at the realization and moved away. She stood and stretched before looking down at him. He looked like he was simply sleeping but she knew better, so she moved him under his covers and made sure he was lying on his back and his head was situated comfortably on his pillow. Once she was satisfied that he looked comfortable she went and grabbed her uniform top and left the house to head home.

As she walked she blushed at the thought of what she had done with Yusuke. She was glad it was dark out. It meant less people were walking around to see her. She felt almost like she had done something bad and everyone would know just by looking at her.

She touched her lips as she remembered him kissing her, giving her her first kiss. She never thought he would be her first kiss, but she had nothing to complain about. It was very nice. She hadn't felt uncomfortable or reluctant at all. It hadn't even bothered her that it was Yusuke kissing her. She remembered the feel of his tongue slipping into her mouth and she shivered, feeling the same warmth fill her body that had come when she looked into his eyes.

Keiko wished she could define the look that had been in his eyes. The curiosity was easy enough to identify since she had been feeling the same, but the other one was unknown to her. How could an emotion she couldn't identify or describe make her feel so warm? Was it because it was Yusuke?

She didn't know and she didn't know how to find out, so she moved on to the remembrance of his hands touching her. She never thought she would enjoy the feel of his hands moving along her body after all the times he had groped her. But she did. She liked it. She liked how gentle he was with her. She knew he was strong but he hadn't shown any of that strength with her.

_I wonder if I would like it if he did._ She thought idly as she waked down the sidewalk.

Did that mean she wanted it to happen again? She remembered her friends talking about experimenting and Yusuke mentioning it. Is that what they had been doing? She thought so after a few moments thought, so it might continue the next time he visited her. She hoped it did because the more she thought about it the more she wanted to experience those feelings again. She wanted to feel his lips against hers and his hands on her, and she readily admitted to herself that she was curious of what more they could do.

Not to mention it meant more time with him. She was very grateful to spend time with him while he was in his body regardless of the reason why he was in it, but she still wanted more time. She wanted him back in his body for good, but she would take what she could get for now.

**~YUYU~**

_Keiko ran as fast as she could through the wild forest, her heart racing as her fear mounted. She by passed large trees as she jumped over fallen logs, bushes, and pushed through vines. She panted as she swerved around trees that were in her way, low branches seemingly clawing at her as she passed._

_She didn't know who or what was after her. All she knew was that she needed to get away and find help or a safe place to hide. She pushed herself faster as she had the sense that whatever was after her was catching up. She didn't know if it was real or her imagination, but she was not about to take the chance that she was wrong. In her panic she slammed into trees and tripped over roots; they slowed her down but they didn't stop her._

_Suddenly she was yanked to a stop then pulled back and wrapped up in strong arms. She screamed in terror and struggled for all she was worth until she heard her name being shouted._

"_Keiko! Keiko!" She heard a male voice shouting over her terrified screams._

_Her struggles slowed to a stop before she looked over her shoulder to see that Yusuke was holding her. She blinked in confusion and then sighed in relief as it finally dawned on her that she was dreaming. She went boneless in his arms and nearly cried as her fear drained away._

"_Are you okay?" Yusuke asked and watched her nod. "What were you running from?" He asked._

"_I don't know. I just know that something or someone was hunting me and I needed to get away." Keiko answered with a frown. "I've never been so scared in my life, and I'm very thankful this is just a dream." She added._

_Yusuke hummed in agreement. He knew what it was like. Being hunted was never fun._

_As Keiko calmed he felt her stiffen and watched her face redden before she tried to pull away from him. She was clearly shy and probably embarrassed after what they had done the last time they were together, but he wasn't having any of it. He was not about to allow those feelings to get in the way of what was developing between them, so he held on to her, rubbing her stomach and gently kissing a path up and down her neck until she relaxed._

_Keiko sighed as she realized Yusuke wasn't about to let her be shy with him. She didn't want to be shy but she couldn't help it. It had been a week since she had seen him, since the day they had kissed for the first time and made out on his bed. She had nothing but time to think about what they had done despite her studies, and wonder and agonize over how he would react the next time they saw each other._

_Did he like what they had done? Did he think she was good or bad at kissing? Did he regret what they had done? Did he wish he hadn't kissed her? Did he wish it was some other girl? From the way he held her it was obvious that her worries had been for nothing? Still, she couldn't help how she felt._

Although, his actions are definitely working, but it helps that I'm not facing him. _She thought with a light sigh._

"_So what have you been doing since the last time I saw you, and how did you get back into your body?" She asked._

"_I can come back to my body once a month to make sure it doesn't really die, but the rule about not talking to you obviously still counts." Yusuke answered before briefly explaining what he had been up to in the past week._

_He told her that the little boy who had lost his dog had gotten the spirit of a little girl attached to him. He explained that the children would play when the boy was asleep, but that it apparently hadn't been good because it had been taking his life force. If it had continued he would have died, which was what the little girl wanted. She had wanted him to go to heaven with her so they would be together because she was lonely._

"_We stopped it from happening and the little boy is safe, but now I'm stuck babysitting the little girl because she isn't ready to move on yet. It took some serious skill to get away from her long enough so I could come see you." He finished._

"_Where is she while you're here with me, and what's her name?" Keiko asked, not wanting to call her 'the little girl'._

"_Her name is Sayaka. She's with Botan." He answered simply then looked around at the forest before tightening his arms around her. "Can you turn this place into something you'd be comfortable in?" He asked._

_As soon as Keiko heard Yusuke's request she knew their experimentation was about to continue. So with a blush she closed her eyes and pictured a room in white and tan with a soft bed, and sliding wooden doors open to show a beach view with fine sand and crystal blue water. It was peaceful and a bit romantic, although why she wanted it romantic she didn't know._

_She would have pictured her room but even though she knew she was dreaming she still felt one of her parents might walk through the door so she wouldn't have been comfortable. The same with Yusuke's room. Sometimes his mother had horrible timing, and she couldn't even imagine what it would be like for his mother to walk in on them._

_Yusuke thought the new surroundings were interesting; like something he'd see in a traveling magazine. He released Keiko after taking in the view and went to sit on the bed. He sighed lightly as the mattress felt incredibly soft and comfortable._

"_Are you gonna join me anytime soon?" He asked Keiko as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow._

_Keiko rolled her eyes despite her blush and sat on the bed before stretching out and enjoying the softness of the mattress._

_Yusuke wanted to ask her what she thought about what they had done when he was in his body, but he didn't want to make her shy and tense again. He was also sure she would return the question and he wasn't one to talk about his feelings. So he decided to let her actions answer his silent question._

_He moved next to Keiko stretching out facing her and the beach view. He casually rested his weight on his forearm and let his free hand slide up and down her far side._

_Keiko blushed lightly and looked away from Yusuke's face to follow his hands movement. She watched as his hand moved over her hip and down her leg until he reached her knee before making the trip back up her other leg and side. He didn't stop there though. He continued up over her chest and along her neck to cup her face and stroke her lips with his thumb. She looked up at him shyly and again she saw that look in his eyes she couldn't name before he leaned in and brought his lips to hers._

_Yusuke kissed Keiko, his tongue sliding against hers, moving his hand down to rest on her hips as her arms went around his neck. He eased himself on top of her and grinned as her legs parted to allow him to rest between her thighs. He wasn't sure of what they would be doing during this visit, but he knew that he wanted to touch more of her. He knew he just needed to be careful so she would enjoy it instead of getting angry._

_Besides that, he would just do what felt good and see how she responded._

_Keiko was thoroughly enjoying kissing Yusuke and feeling him on top of her. She wondered what he would do now that he was in such a position. They were experimenting after all. Then she considered that he shouldn't be the only one doing anything. She was curious as well after all._

_So she wrapped a leg around his waist to see what, if anything, would happen and trembled as Yusuke's hand slid from her hip and gripped her thigh in response. Soon though his hand was moving again; back to her hip and up her chest. She tensed as his hand came to rest on her breast, but he didn't grab her roughly as she expected. He caressed her lightly and gently squeezed. She gasped and instantly arched up into his hand, surprising herself. She didn't know him touching her there could make her feel good instead of embarrassed and uncomfortable._

_Yusuke smiled as he moved his lips to Keiko's neck. This was the first time she hadn't hit him for touching her breast, and he very much enjoyed her reaction. It was a sign that she wanted him to continue, so he did. As he kissed and sucked on her neck he rhythmically squeezed the soft mound in his hand and listened to her moan quietly in his ear._

_The sound excited him, his body responding, hardening as the sound hit his ears. Along with that he could feel the heat between her legs against him through their clothing. He had chosen to enter her dream wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and Keiko was wearing her pajamas, a two piece made of thin material that did nothing to hide her own body's reaction. He pushed his hips against hers, pressing into her heat as he squeezed her soft breast._

_Keiko gasped at the feel of Yusuke's hips pressing against hers. It was new and it felt good, especially with everything else he was doing. The clenching between her thighs she had felt before started and she pushed her hips up against his and found that the feeling intensified._

_She moaned as he ground his hips against hers, her body shivering at the feelings that began to run through her body. She wanted to kiss him again, hoping it would add to the increasing sensations, so she pulled lightly on his hair and pressed her lips to his when he pulled away from her neck._

_Yusuke began a rhythm, squeezing her breast and thrusting his hips against her as his tongue explored her mouth. The sensations racing through his body felt so good, and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the way she clung to him and arched her body against him. He broke the kiss and began to explore the neglected side of her neck as he listened to her sighs and quick breaths._

_There was something else he wanted to do with his mouth though. He wasn't sure how she would react, but he wanted to do it so he would. He stopped all his movements and began to sit up, Keiko's whine of protest following him._

"_I wanna try something." He said in a husky tone as he began to unbutton her top. It only took him moments and once he pushed the two halves aside he was gazing down at her soft breasts. They even looked soft to him. He couldn't wait to see how they felt against his tongue._

_Keiko felt like her face was on fire as she lay there under Yusuke's gaze. She couldn't __believe__ he was looking at her naked chest. She couldn't believe she was __letting__ him look at her naked chest. As she watched him she wondered what he thought. Was this the first time he had seen a girl's chest? Did he like the way she looked? Did she care? As she watched him she decided that 'yes' she did care about his opinion. She blushed further at the thought but hoped he did like what he saw._

_She watched in confusion as he began to slide back and lay down between her legs, but her confusion cleared with a gasp as his lips wrapped around the nipple of one breast as his hand covered the other and began to squeeze._

_Yusuke groaned as he took more of her breast into his mouth. He was gentle at first, swirling his tongue around her nipple, but then he began to suckle. His tongue drew harder as she arched her back, pushing the fleshy mound further against him as her hands fisted in his hair. He thought it was almost as good as feeling her in his hands, but he preferred using his hands since she didn't need to be undressed for that. Still, he very much liked it and planned on doing it as often as possible._

_He nibbled and pulled on her nipple lightly, which caused her to moan and her hips to bounce against him. His mouth and hand switched breasts so she would know what it felt like to have his mouth on both breasts. Once he had paid it enough attention he moved back up her body and kissed her while grinding his hips against hers, trying to relieve some of his ache._

_Keiko moaned into Yusuke's mouth as their lips came together again and again, her legs parting further as she discovered that made the sensations feel better._

_It felt so good but she wanted more. The ache between her legs, inside her demanded more. And she wanted to feel more of him; she wanted…_

* * *

Keiko's eyes suddenly snapped open at the sound of her alarm clock going off. She turned it off quickly, gasping for air as she struggled to catch her breath from the sensations she experienced in her sleep. Her entire body was tingling, her breasts felt achy and heavy, her most private area tingled and pulsed, and she could easily tell her panties were a little wet.

She was frustrated at the interruption of waking up when things were getting intense. Her body was achy and she understood by the feelings racing through her that she needed some kind of relief from the sensations. She also knew that she wasn't going to get it. She was too embarrassed and self-conscious to try and take care of the problem herself having never done such before. Not to mention she worried about her parents walking in on her, or the fact that Yusuke could still be there watching her. There was no way she could risk it.

How was she going to deal with the ache? She had never felt this way before so she had no idea if it was something she could ignore. She hoped it was because she needed to get dressed and go to school. It would be even better if the feeling would just go away, because she didn't know if she could sit in school feeling this way. Especially without anyone noticing.

* * *

Yusuke floated around in the night air looking over the city, his mind lost in thought. Naturally his thoughts were on the two friends, Katsumi and Eri, who had been competing with each other for the best grades to get into a really nice school since the incident between them had just happened.

He wondered about that kind of friendship and if he had that with Keiko. Obviously they would never compete in such a way, but the strength was what he wondered about. He considered his feelings for her and wondered if they were that strong. He wasn't sure but he knew they were getting stronger. Definitely stronger than when he first realized how he felt about her.

He remembered how frustrated he was when Keiko woke up the last time he visited her days ago. The way his body felt hadn't disappeared because he was ejected from her mind. He had still felt the ache as well as the phantom feeling of her clinging to him. He missed the feeling and wished he could be feeling it right then. Then he decided that he could be since it was late and Keiko was most likely asleep.

He flew over to her house and once he saw that she was asleep he settled himself behind her head and focused on entering her dream.

**~YUYU~**

_Keiko lay on the bed in Yusuke's room making out with him. They were both wearing their school uniform, although Yusuke had taken his top off to reveal a white shirt beneath. He lay on top of her with a hand up her shirt squeezing and caressing a breast, while she had a leg wrapped around his waist, an arm around his neck, and her free hand gripping his hair._

_The real Yusuke leaned against the closed door in his light blue jeans and black t-shirt watching the scene before him. It was interesting that she was dreaming about him but he thought it was a little weird to watch her making out with a dream version of himself._

_Yusuke moved his lips to her neck and Keiko opened her eyes with a sigh only to freeze and blush furiously at the sight of Yusuke standing there watching her with a raised eyebrow._

"_You look like you're having a good time. Think you can handle the real deal?" He asked with a smirk._

_As soon as he finished speaking the dream Yusuke faded away as if he was never there, leaving Keiko laying on the bed looking up at the real Yusuke._

_Keiko looked away and nodded shyly as she moved to sit up. Of all the dreams he had to appear in it had to be this one. She was so embarrassed she couldn't even look at him. The dream itself wasn't surprising though considering the last time they were together. She remembered how she had often thought about what they had done the last time he had visited her. How it made her feel and that she wished he was there so they could continue where they left off. She had thought of many things she was curious about as well. One of which was what he looked like without his shirt._

Or the rest of his clothes. _She thought with a blush._

_Yusuke stepped toward and then onto the bed, moving on top of Keiko, forcing her to lay down, and continued where his dream self left off. He easily slipped his hand beneath her uniform top and cupped her breast as his lips claimed hers in a heated kiss._

_Keiko arched her back pushing her breast up into his warm hand and pushed her hips up against his. It had only been a few short moments between her actions with the dream Yusuke and the real Yusuke interrupting, so she was still feeling the intense sensations flowing through her body._

_Somehow she could feel the difference between the dream version and the real Yusuke. The real one was warmer, heavier, and more intense in his actions. All things she liked very much. He began to thrust his hips, grinding himself against hers, and she moaned as she parted her legs to increase the pleasurable sensations he was producing in her body. She broke away from the kiss trying to catch her breath as her breathing quickened._

_Yusuke moved his lips to her neck, kissing and sucking at the expanse of skin as he listened to Keiko's pleased sounds. Her skin was so very smooth, so very soft, and her body was so warm. Especially the space between her thighs. It was getting warmer and warmer by the second even through their clothing. She was only wearing a thin skirt and his jeans were not doing anything to stop the heat from reaching him._

_He moved his hand from under her shirt and down to slip under her skirt and caressed her bare leg, enjoying it when she wrapped it around his waist. But he wanted more. He had seen her without her shirt and he wanted to see her again. He wanted to see more of her._

_Keiko blinked, slightly dazed as Yusuke pulled away and sat up on his knees before tugging at the end of her shirt. She blushed as she realized what he wanted, and sat up and lifted her arms. He easily pulled her shirt up and off her, and tossed it aside before doing the same to his own black t-shirt. She couldn't help staring. He wasn't very muscular but he did have some muscles and she liked looking at them. She reached out and touched him, letting her fingers trail over his warm skin and the occasional scar._

_Yusuke decided to follow her actions and began trailing his fingers along her chest, circling her breasts before moving down to her waist and tracing along the top of her skirt before looking to her questioningly._

_Keiko felt Yusuke stop his movements. She looked and saw his fingers paused on her skirt and looked up to see him looking at her as if asking permission. She bit her bottom lip and looked away uncertainly. Did she really want to get naked in front of him? She couldn't deny him the same curiosity. Plus they were experimenting, and removing clothes and looking at each other was part of it if they wanted to._

"_I will if you will." She said shyly as she looked back to him._

"_Alright." Yusuke agreed with a nod and they both removed the rest of their clothes before sitting back on the bed._

_Yusuke was a little embarrassed to be sitting naked in front of Keiko, but he wasn't ashamed of how he looked and didn't mind if she looked at him. That was one of the reasons why they had gotten rid of their clothes, and he wasn't going to let any embarrassment stop him from getting a good look at her._

_She looked very delicate to him. He knew her skin was soft but it looked that way as well. There were no scars or blemishes that he could see, not that he would've cared. His body was littered with scars from his numerous fights over the years. That made him wonder if she would care about his scars._

_Keiko for her part gazed at Yusuke's naked body with intense curiosity. He had scars on his chest, a few on his stomach, and some on his forearms and lower legs. She thought they made him look more rugged, more male, which by the very thought let her know that she liked that about him. She traced his scars wondering how he got each one, but knowing she was just avoiding looking at the part of him she was most curious about._

_So she took a steadying breath and dropped her eyes to his waist. He was pale and somewhat long, and it was hard to miss how it stuck out slightly. She reached out to touch him but stopped and looked up at him, thinking he wouldn't want her to touch him there even if he clearly didn't have a problem with her staring._

"_Go ahead." Yusuke said quietly as he watched her._

_Her eyes flickered back down to his waist as she touched the tip of him, and listened as he took in a sharp breath. She looked up quickly as she pulled her hand away as if she had been burned._

"_It didn't hurt." He said quickly as he shook his head. "Go ahead." He encouraged._

_Keiko nodded and continued where she left off and traced down the length of him. He was soft yet hard and she wondered if it hurt him to be that way. She cautiously wrapped her fingers around him and was surprised at how warm he was._

_Yusuke watched Keiko as she looked at his body and touched him. He kept himself still so she wouldn't stop but he couldn't hold in a groan at the feel of her soft hand wrapped around him. It felt good and he wanted her to continue touching him, so he wrapped his hand around hers on him and helped her discover what felt good to him. He guided her hand up and down his length squeezing here and there, his breathing speeding up the longer their hands moved._

_He opened his eyes, he hadn't even noticed that he'd closed them, and looked at Keiko as she watched their hands moving on him. She was so focused but her face was so red he knew she was incredibly embarrassed even in her curiosity. He couldn't help thinking how cute it made her look._

_The more they experimented the more he realized she had the ability to look cute and innocent yet fiercely attractive to him. He liked both aspects. It made him want more than her hands on him. He __wanted__ her. He hadn't thought their experimenting would go that far, but that was before he realized his feelings for her._

_Keiko was fascinated at the effect she was having on Yusuke. She thought it was weird yet interesting that he had gotten harder in her hand and warmer, nearly hot. She glanced up to see what his face looked like from what they were doing and got caught in his gaze. He was giving her a strange look, the one she had seen in his eyes before, only it suddenly struck her what it was. Desire. His eyes were dark, darker than usual, his eyelids hooded, and gaze intensely focused on her._

_Just as before the look warmed her and made her insides squirm. She watched as his eyes shifted and practically slid down her body before returning to her face. She blushed harder and shifted in her spot but was unable to look away. She liked the look now that she thought about it. She knew she was pretty but the way he looked at her made her feel more. It made her feel like she was beautiful. Like she was important to him._

_Yusuke grinned a little at Keiko. He had successfully let her know that he was attracted to her. Sure she could have assumed that just from their actions together, but he wanted her to be sure. He found his desire going up another notch at the fact that he had been able to communicate that to her while she was still pleasuring him. He also liked that she seemed unable to look away from him. He definitely wanted all her attention on him when they were together. Her time belonged to him._

"_Kiss me." He said. Even to his own ears it sounded like an order, demanding, but he didn't care and wouldn't change his tone if he could. Something in him demanded it of himself, and he wasn't about to deny himself._

_Keiko blinked at Yusuke's tone but the shiver that ran through her body let her know that she liked it. So she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, and felt his tongue instantly slip into her mouth and his free hand rest on the back of her neck._

_Soon Yusuke moved his hand from Keiko's, leaving her to continue stroking and pumping him on her own, and placed it on the side of her face to better kiss her. It wasn't long before he stopped kissing her and instead panted against her lips. He wanted her to move faster and pump him harder but she wasn't, so he covered her hand once again and began to move her hand faster and harder._

_He moaned and fisted his hand in her hair before kissing her hard. Within moments he stiffened and groaned as he came with the harsher movements, his hips jerking slightly. He sighed as he caught his breath. Then he ignored the mess he made and moved a hand to caress Keiko's breasts, deciding it was her turn._

_Keiko shivered at the sounds Yusuke made and moaned softly at the feel of his hand on her breasts. For some reason she was proud to have helped him in such a way, to get relief, and as his lips covered hers she knew that he was now going to help her. She was nervous but wanted to know what he would do and what it would feel like._

_As their lips pressed together repeatedly, their tongues swirling together, she felt his hand slide from her chest down her stomach and into the dark curls between her thighs. She gasped at feeling his hand there. It wasn't surprising since she had touched him in the same place, but it was still a bit of a shock. His fingers continued further moving, she thought, as if he was searching for something._

_Yusuke hesitantly moved his fingers between Keiko's thighs, along her warm moist skin. He wasn't sure where exactly to touch her to get her to respond as he had, and he could admit that he had no idea what exactly to do. Still, he would look and explore just as she had._

_He broke off their kiss and guided her into laying down and knelt settling himself between her legs. He looked at her and noted how pink she was. Besides that he didn't really like what he saw. Then again he didn't like the way he looked either. He figured it wasn't about how it looked, but how it worked. So with that in mind he pressed his fingers against her and began to explore, feeling his way around her womanhood to see what she reacted to._

_Keiko lay there with her legs spread, blushing brightly as Yusuke touched her most private area. She was incredibly embarrassed and slightly disbelieving that this was happening, but she made no move at all to stop him. She reminded herself that he hadn't covered up or tried to stop her, and he had even enjoyed what she had done to him. She wanted to enjoy what he was doing, so she took a steadying breath and continued to lay there._

_His moving fingers felt nice, but then he found a spot, a little nub that had her hips lifting involuntarily from the bed, and her breathing gradually began to quicken. He seemed to understand that that spot would get a better reaction than anything else and continued to stroke and rub it as he leaned over and brought his lips to one of her breasts._

_Yusuke listened as Keiko made light moaning sounds as his fingers moved over her, and suckled harder on her breast as her hands fisted in his hair. He felt her spread her legs further and move her hips up and down into his movements. He was curious about the wetness he felt, but then his common sense kicked in and he understood what the moister was for. He spread it around, easing the way for his fingers, as he moved up further and kissed her._

_Keiko moaned into Yusuke's mouth at the feelings coursing through her. She felt tingly and her stomach trembled as his movements continued, but she needed more, she wanted him to move faster. She broke away from their kiss, practically panting as she continued to move her hips to the rhythm of his fingers._

"_More. I need more. Faster." She whispered to him. She thought she would be embarrassed to say that, even on a whisper, but she was too lost in the sensations in her womanhood to really care._

_Luckily for her he listened and moved his fingers faster and even pressed harder against her as his lips moved along her neck. Her breathing sped up and she tried to open her legs further, but they were spread as wide as she could make them. Soon she stiffened, her hips arching up sharply as she cried out lightly at the exploding sensation that suddenly wracked her body._

_She tried to catch her breath as her body relaxed, trembling from her release as she opened her eyes and looked to Yusuke. He was smirking at her, his fingers slowly moving along her pulsing womanhood. She blushed but shyly smiled back, and he chuckled before kissing her._

_They kissed, repeatedly and slowly, and enjoyed the feel of being pressed against each other, feeling each other's skin and warmth as their legs tangled together._


	3. Awakening

**Disclaimer****: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or any of its characters, and have no right to it except as a fan.**

**Awakening**

_**Awakening**_

Yusuke and Keiko managed to see each other a few more times in Keiko's dreams when he managed to get away from Botan and the little girl, Sayaka. Each time they would explore each other's body and find their release, but they hadn't tried to go all the way yet. So far as Yusuke could tell his encounters with Keiko were still a secret and he hoped to keep it that way.

Keiko walked down a hallway at school minding her own business as she thought about Yusuke. As she was wondering when she would see him again she heard someone call out to her.

"Yukimura, do you have a minute?" A boy said and she stopped to wait for him. He was tall and very cute with a nice smile.

"I'd been eying…I mean, thinking about you ever since school started." He began. "Would you…um, like to go out with me?" He asked. "I can promise you a nice time." He added with a winning smile.

"I'm sure…and thank you…but no." Keiko said politely. He was nice looking but she hadn't missed the way his little speech had started. It made her uneasy and irritated.

"What?! **Why?!** You mean you've already **got** a boyfriend…?!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah." She said with a nod as Yusuke's smirking face entered her mind. "I'm sorry." She said before walking away from his shocked figure.

Keiko wondered why she had been uncomfortable with the boy asking her out, and why she had refused him. Why did she tell him she had someone else? Yusuke had come to her mind but that couldn't be it could it? They were just friends, but then friends didn't do the things they had done together recently. Did it count if it was in a dream? She thought so since it was his spirit there with her and not her imagination.

She had been thinking about Yusuke a lot recently, but she thought that was expected with the things they had been doing. Then she remembered that she had been thinking about him a lot before he first visited her in her dreams, but that was because she missed him so much.

She was confused. She still missed him even though she saw him occasionally in her dreams. It was only his spirit and she wanted him back in his body. She wanted to be able to see and talk to him outside her dreams.

Keiko remembered the time when he had rescued her and then brought her back to his house. That had been nice. She got to see him and touch him in his body, to feel his arms and his warmth, and to top it off she had gotten her first kiss and more. It had been wonderful. She wanted that again.

She decided to go see him. It had been a while and she needed to make sure his mother was taking care of him. So she went home after school and changed out of her uniform then headed to Yusuke's house.

When she got there she saw the mess and read the note his mother left saying that she would be away and for her to look after him. Not only was the place a mess, she found Yusuke practically covered in junk, and as she watched, a pile toppled over on him. She rushed forward and quickly moved the junk away, tossing the items aside, and wiped the dust from his face.

As she cleaned him she thought about how very attractive he was, and even more so when he was asleep and relaxed. His lips looked so very soft and inviting. She remembered how they felt against hers as she leaned closer to him, but then she paused as she realized what she had been about to do.

"**This is your neighborhood association with an alert!"** The alert sounded loudly through the neighborhood. **"Conditions are very dry today! The fire danger is high!"**

"What am I thinking?!" She exclaimed as she pulled away and got to her feet. She couldn't kiss him, not without him being present, and for all she knew his spirit was around watching her. What if he was? What did he think of her?

She fled his room and the house altogether in embarrassment, deciding to come back later to clean up.

* * *

Yusuke, Botan, and Sayaka were checking in on Keiko since Sayaka wanted to see what she looked like. In the process they witnessed a boy trying to ask Keiko out. Yusuke didn't show it but he was pissed at that guy, and also very pleased when Keiko turned him down. She was his after all. Even if she hadn't realized her feelings yet.

The small group followed her as she made her way to Yusuke's house, and saw the mess his mother had left as well as how dirty the area around his body was. They watched as Keiko cleaned up the junk that fell on him as well as the dust on his face. Then Yusuke's eyes widened as she leaned forward as if to kiss him. He didn't mind her doing it but he would rather her do it when he could respond. Still, he made sure not to show his feelings on his face since he didn't want Botan and the little girl to know what he was feeling.

Keiko seemed to change her mind before their lips touched and ran from the house. They followed her out and were going to continue following her, but they saw a man open one of the windows and toss something in. The next thing they knew smoke was flowing from the window and flames were invisible and spreading quickly.

"**Arson! Ma didn't even lock the windows!"** Yusuke exclaimed in outrage, and then began to panic as he realized seconds later the danger to his body.

"Wake up! We're about to die! **Again!**" He yelled at himself even though he knew it was useless, and tried desperately to get back into his body.

"You accessed your body just the other day, and it'll be **three weeks** before you can do it again!" Botan told him rather unhelpfully.

"In three **minutes** all I'll have to access is **ashes**!" He snapped back.

"I know! We have to get help!" Botan said anxiously.

Yusuke went to a neighbor's house and tried to get the man's attention but it was useless since he couldn't hear him, the same with anyone else he tried.

"What about Kuwabara? His sixth sense would allow him to hear us." Botan suggested.

"We don't know where he is and it would take too long to find him too long for him to get here. Not to mention he might not believe what he's sensing." He said.

"Still, I'm going to try and find him anyway." Botan said.

Yusuke didn't care; didn't even see her leave. He was busy trying to see if anyone would notice the fire and come help. When they did finally notice it was too late. The flames were high and no one knew there was anyone in the house.

"Look! Keiko's back!" Sayaka called out.

* * *

As she walked Keiko couldn't believe she had almost kissed Yusuke. Of course they had kissed before, but it didn't seem right to kiss him when he wasn't in his body. Like she was taking advantage of him. Just the thought had her blushing. She didn't think she could do something like that, but she did wonder what Yusuke would have thought if she had.

Suddenly she heard a few people around her talking about a fire and realized they were heading toward Yusuke's house. She didn't like that and hoped her sudden fear was wrong as she ran back to his house. She arrived to see a ton of people standing around watching a burning house. Her heart sank as she saw that it was Yusuke's house. She began to panic as she realized no one was trying to stop it. She needed to let them know Yusuke was in there. He couldn't come back if he didn't have a body. Couldn't come back to her. He would really be gone.

Keiko went to the closest people and told them someone was in there, but they said that if there really was then they were a goner because the fire had spread too much for anyone to go in.

She wasn't going to stand for that. She would have to get him out if no one else would. They didn't have time to wait for the fire department to arrive. His body would be long gone by the time they arrived. So she ran forward, pushing and shaking off those who realized what she was going to do, dropped her bag, and dumped a bucket of water over her head before going through the front door before anyone could try and stop her.

Keiko moved through the house, fear and determination racing through her as she held up her arm against the flames. It was so hot and there was so much smoke that she had trouble making her way through but she managed to make it to Yusuke's room.

When she saw him she panicked at seeing the blanket covering him on fire. She quickly threw it off and slipped her arm beneath his shoulders and sat him up. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found that he was still breathing. She then pulled his arm around her shoulder, wrapped an arm around his waist and struggled to her feet as she pulled him up with her. She turned to leave only to see her exit blocked by flames.

She stood there, wide eyed, struggling with Yusuke's weight as she looked around for some way to escape. There was none. No matter where her eyes landed all she saw was fire and smoke. There was no way out. Was she going to die there with Yusuke's body? It was so hot in there. Was she going to burn to death? Or would the smoke get her first? As she coughed she wondered fearfully which one would hurt more. She didn't know and didn't want to find out, but it looked like she was going to anyway.

Keiko looked at Yusuke's body as she shifted to hold him better. Would she ever see him again? If she died there would she see him when it happened? Was he there now watching all of this? Was he angry that she risked her life to save his body?

Knowing him she was sure he was if he was watching, but she would take his anger over having his body be turned into ashes. But then it looked like they were both about to become ashes. At least he wasn't in his body to feel the pain. At that thought she wondered, in a sort of scared daze, if it had hurt to be hit by a car or if his death had been instant. She had never thought to ask him. She hadn't wanted to dwell on the details of his brief death.

She sighed sadly and coughed and gasped on the smoke filled air. She never thought she would die young let alone being burned to death. She was scared. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to leave her parents. She looked around before looking at Yusuke's body again.

_But if Yusuke's waiting for me when it happens…_ She thought but it trailed off as a path through the fire suddenly opened before her. She didn't question it. She just followed it until she reached the safety of the open air outside the house.

Surprised and shocked exclamations greeted her as people walked closer to her, but then a woman, who looked vaguely familiar, pushed through the crowd and urgently got her and Yusuke away from there before people started getting curious and the fire department could call someone to look at Yusuke.

The woman brought them to her house as quickly as possible. It turned out she was Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister, the guy Yusuke had used to let her know that he wasn't really dead.

Shizuru told her not to worry, that she wouldn't tell anyone about Yusuke still being alive, and make sure her brother didn't find out. Her parents wouldn't ask questions so they were okay in that department. She then kindly helped Keiko with her singed hair, cutting it and fixing it, and gave her some clothes to borrow so she could change and get cleaned up.

While Keiko showered she went over what happened, and began to realize how she felt about Yusuke after nearly losing him again. She liked him. She liked him a _lot_. It was all starting to make sense; all her emotions. Her extreme sadness, missing him so intensely, being happy when she saw him and heard his voice. The experimenting and the fact that she was participating in those actions at _all_. Running into a _burning_ building to save his body. She _really_ liked him, and the experimenting was like they were dating, like he was her boyfriend.

_Is that what I want? Do I want Yusuke as my boyfriend?_ The more she considered her feelings about him and thought about him the more she realized that she did. She wanted to be able to hold his hand, hug him, kiss him, and even watching him fight as insane as that sounds. Now she needed to consider how Yusuke felt. _Does he like me? Was our experimenting just that to him and nothing more? Would he consider making me his girlfriend at all?_ She wondered. She knew that he desired her, but was that enough to want to date someone? She didn't know and didn't know how she was going to find out.

Keiko finished her shower and dried off. As she was getting dressed she glimpsed herself in the mirror, seeing her short hair, and wondered if Yusuke would like it. Wondered if he would miss her long hair. She sighed and finished dressing then went back to Shizuru's room to gather her clothes.

Before leaving she got Shizuru's phone number and address to give to Yusuke's mother, and was assured that while Yusuke was there she could come see him whenever she wanted. Keiko thanked her for that and helping her with Yusuke, and kindly declined to stay for dinner when she was offered, and left to do her shopping again before going home.

The next day she was walking with her friends after school when she heard her name being called. She looked back and saw Shizuru walking toward her. They talked lightly about her new hair–do and the clothes she had borrowed.

"Oh, just a sec." Shizuru said as she was about to leave. "There's a ghost hovering nearby, a boy about your age, watching over you. A good guy, in spite of his tough act." She described. "Ring a bell?" She asked curiously with a smile.

"Yeah." Keiko said with a smile. As she watched Shizuru walk away she blushed as she thought it was a good sign that Yusuke was there with her. If he was spending his time watching her, even if just to check on her after the fire, then that had to mean he liked her.

* * *

After the stressful events of the day Yusuke took some time to think. He thought about how he felt at seeing Keiko rushing into his burning house to save his body. He had been angry that she would risk her life and afraid she would get hurt. He was only a spirit but he thought his heart would stop when he saw her get trapped inside the house by the fire and burning debris. He hadn't wanted her to get hurt at all let alone die trying to save his body, especially since he wasn't in it.

He'd never been so relieved when Koenma had shown up. He had been sure the brat would be able to save Keiko, and he had. Although, when he found out about needing a part of her body as payment for his involvement he had been less then pleased, and even more so when the brat revealed that it would be her hair. It had been a good thing Koenma disappeared after that revelation because he had been ready to beat the shit out of him for playing with him like that.

Beyond that he was glad that she was okay and that his body was safe. Botan hadn't been able to find Kuwabara but she found his sister, and she was apparently more sensitive about things then her brother. He thought that was a good thing since it meant she hadn't hesitated to come, and even more so to help get Keiko and his body to a safe place.

"_There's no __point__ in coming back to life if Keiko's __dead__!"_ He remembered his outburst to Sayaka. He hadn't really been thinking when he said that, but it was true and revealed to him just how strong his feelings for her were.

Clearly Keiko was more important to him then his mother, but what did he expect? She always seemed to be there for him when his mother wasn't and she always wanted more for him then to be some absentee student who was always fighting. And now his feelings were beyond the emotional aspect with the physical experimentation added to the mix. He desired Keiko and wanted to be with her. She was his _one_. He knew her well enough to know she would never cheat on him, and he definitely wouldn't given his personal values.

It was a good thing he knew Keiko liked him. He hadn't asked her but her actions were clearly telling him that she did. Still, he needed his body back before he could do anything about it. When he was back in his body he would ask her to be his girlfriend. Doing it now would be pointless since no one but the two of them would know. Of course the two of them were all that mattered, but he would not hide their relationship.

The next day Yusuke followed Keiko around wanting to make sure she was fine after the fire. He would have gone to her in her dream the night of the fire, but he wanted to be careful with Botan and Koenma around. After all, he knew it was Koenma who ultimately decided if he got to go back into his body. He was glad he at least didn't have to worry about Sayaka anymore with her finally crossing over.

Keiko looked fine and acted the same, if a little self-conscious about her new haircut. As far as he was concerned he would rather her have to grow her hair back then have to deal with burns or not be around anymore. Her hair was different sure, but it was still her. He would have to make a point to let her know he didn't care. Although, now that it was so short he found he did prefer her hair long. He would have to let her know that as well.

He continued to follow her around the rest of the day, and saw for himself that Kuwabara's sister was very sensitive to spiritual things, seeing as how she could see him clearly. He liked that Keiko instantly recognized that it was him following her, and liked the smile and blush on her face even more.

_Maybe I'll tease her about that tonight._ He thought as he watched her.

**~YUYU~**

_Keiko rushed through Yusuke's house on her way to his room, her eyes skittering all around at the flaming walls and floor, sweat mixing with the water she dumped over her head. She coughed, unable to help breathing in the smoke filled air. All she cared about was getting to Yusuke and getting him out before his body burned and there was nothing for him to come back to._

_When she finally arrived at his room she skidded to a stop and gasped in horror. He was on fire! His bed was on fire, the comforter covering him was on fire, and his __hair__ was on fire! She moaned as she watched the fire spread to his face before pulling her eyes away with a flinch._

_She wanted to scream in pain for him but all she could do was cough and gasp as tears streamed from her eyes. She couldn't save him. She couldn't save her Yusuke. His body was dying right before her eyes, and there was nothing she could do. She sank to the floor and hunched and covered her face, unable to take the sight of his burning body. He was gone. Yusuke was gone and she would never see him again._

_Keiko was so lost in her distress that she never noticed the fire spreading behind her, cutting off her exit._

_Yusuke appeared behind Keiko to see her sinking to the floor, the room on fire. He stepped back in surprise and then flinched and quickly moved as he realized he had appeared directly in a flame. It took him a couple of frantic moments to realize that he wasn't on fire and that the flames didn't hurt, but just as quick he understood that because it was her dream the flames would hurt her. She was clearly not paying attention to her surroundings in her grief over what was clearly his burning body, so he stepped up and knelt behind her before putting his arms around her._

"_It's just a dream Keiko." Yusuke soothed as he held her. "You weren't too late. You saved my body." He assured her._

"_Yusuke?" Keiko questioned as she lowered her hands and looked over her shoulder to see him._

"_I'm here. I'm real. My body didn't burn in the fire. You got me out in time." He reassured her._

_Keiko closed her eyes and leaned back into him with a relieved sigh as tears leaked from her eyes. Yusuke held her, comforting her for a few moments until he noticed the flames getting closer._

"_You need to change the scenery right now! The flames might hurt you since this is your dream!" He said urgently. He thought it may only hurt inside the dream and not her real body, but he wasn't about to sit there and watch her be burned._

_Keiko gasped and tried to think of a place to settle in. She wanted to be outside in the open so she quickly thought of the park she had made the first time Yusuke came to her in her dreams. The fiery room faded away as grass sprouted beneath them and spread along the ground around them. Trees, tall and thick, appeared here and there as paths began to wind through the fresh grass. Sunlight shined down on them through branches and leaves from the bright blue sky._

_Yusuke moved to sit next to Keiko, making sure to keep in contact since she was still upset. Not that he could blame her. She had run into a burning building to get his body out, and had been trapped for what had to have been a few terrifying minutes before getting out. Judging by the dream having his body burning she was clearly worried about him, and that mix wasn't good._

"_Are you feeling better now that you're away from the fire and know I'm okay?" He asked as he gently rubbed her back and neck, occasionally touching her short hair._

"_Yes." Keiko said with a nod before falling silent as she wiped her eyes. "Were you at your house during the fire?" She asked quietly._

"_Yeah I was." He answered. "I've been following you all day, but still, how are you doing?" He asked._

"_I'm fine. I don't have any burns or side effects from the smoke. The only thing that suffered was my clothes and hair." Keiko said softly, and Yusuke could tell by the way she said 'hair' that she was uneasy about it._

"_You look fine Keiko. It's different, but its better then being dead." He said as he ran his fingers through her short locks. "Still, I'll be happy when it's long again." He added._

"_Were you upset when I went into the fire to save your body?" She asked as she glanced at him._

"_I was angry, but I was scared as well." Yusuke admitted. "I didn't want to see you die trying to save my body." He added with a shrug._

_Yusuke then moved on to another subject, not wanting to continue on about his feelings. He told her that Sayaka had moved on after the fire, and that she was a nice little girl but he was glad to be free of her. He thought that with her gone he might be able to come see her more easily._

_He then began to tell her about the time he spent inside the body of a guy he knew named Matsuo. He didn't know why he was telling her. He guessed it was just a habit to automatically let her know what he had been up to._

_He explained that he and Botan had seen a fight and he wanted to watch it, only to realize that it was more of a beating and that he knew the guy getting beat up. He had wanted to stop it since he thought three on one was unfair, so he went inside his body when he was unconscious and beat the crap out of the guys._

_After he was done he realized he couldn't get out of Matsuo's body, so he brought him home and settled in the guy's room. After being there a few moments Matsuo woke up. He thought he was just hearing voices from being hit too much, but Yusuke set him straight real quick. Once Matsuo was sure he wasn't going crazy Yusuke learned that he wanted to win one boxing match but he kept talking himself down until he felt like he couldn't even try to do it. While sharing his body Yusuke argued against those doubts and Matsuo was able to get in the ring and fight._

"_How did you get out of his body?" Keiko asked._

"_Matsuo made a firm decision instead of waffling back and forth, so in a way I wasn't needed anymore." Yusuke answered._

"_Did he win his fight?" She asked curiously._

"_He did. He was all kinds of excited." He said as he rolled his eyes, and watched her nod and look away with a slight sigh._

"_I'm glad you didn't get stuck in his body." She said quietly._

"_Me too." Yusuke agreed as he ran his fingers through her hair. He hadn't stopped his soothing motions and now that talking seemed to be done he was going to move them along to something much more interesting. He placed his free hand on the far side of her face and slowly turned her toward him to claim her lips with his._

_Keiko turned and wrapped her arms around Yusuke's waist as she leaned against him. She wanted to feel his warmth, feel the solidness of his body to reassure herself that he was really there with her._

_Kissing Keiko was great in Yusuke's opinion. They had gotten better at it since the first time, more confident in their ability. The feeling of her tongue swirling and sliding against his was a feeling he enjoyed. He couldn't get enough of the feel of her soft lips against his, of sucking each one until it was plump and swollen._

_He moved his hands down to her waist and grabbed the bottom of her top before pulling it off over her head. He smiled at seeing her bare chest, the soft breasts he liked to grope so much. Then he shifted his body, leaning against her until she was lying back in the grass, and continued to kiss her, pressing his lips to hers._

_Keiko hummed into Yusuke's mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair. The grass was cold but he did a good job of distracting her from the discomfort. She certainly needed it. She was still upset at the way her dream had started with the fire and finding his body catching fire and watching him burn, thinking she was losing him and there was nothing she could do._

_After that scare she wanted, needed to feel that he was still with her. She needed to know that he hadn't left her alone, that he was still coming back to her. He began to pull away and she made a sound of protest as he sat up, but quieted as she watched him pull his shirt off and toss it aside._

_Yusuke leaned back down, blanketing Keiko's body and brought his lips back to hers, enjoying the feel of her warm skin against his. He pressed his lips to hers repeatedly as he snaked his fingers into her soft short hair. His free hand gripped her waist and he rolled them so that she lay on top of him, her light weight pressing down against him. The grass was cool against his skin but he didn't mind. He was grateful to feel it since the only time he felt anything was in Keiko's dreams._

_Keiko broke away from the kiss and grasped slightly as she took in their changed position. She wasn't sure what to do so she just brought her lips back to his, and trembled as she felt his hands moving over her back and hips, his fingers in her hair._

_Her breathing hitched and puffed against his lips as she felt one of his hands slide over her bottom and caress before gripping and pushing down. He lifted his hips and pressed them up against hers. She trembled and brought her lips back to his as she pressed her hips down against his and up against his hand. It still surprised her that she liked him touching her there, liked the feel of his fingers pressing against her and his palm caressing her._

_They settled into a good rhythm but Yusuke wanted more. He wanted to feel her skin against his, so he easily pulled up her skirt and nearly groaned at finding that she was wearing panties._

'_Of course she wouldn't wear a bra but would wear panties.' He complained as he found the clasp to her skirt and undid it before gently rolling so she was beneath him once again._

_Yusuke sat up on his knees and pulled her skirt and panties over her hips and down her legs, watching as she freed one foot at a time, before tossing them aside. He stood and pulled his boxers and pants down easily, glad he was wearing sweats since he didn't have to worry about struggling with a zipper. He freed his feet and tossed the clothing onto his discarded shirt before going back to Keiko. She was so soft, so soft and warm. He missed feeling warm. He hadn't been a spirit very long but he had noticed that he was forgetting what it felt like to be cold and warm._

_Keiko sighed happily as she enjoyed the feel of Yusuke's warm skin against hers and the pressure of his weight. She wrapped her arms around his neck, welcoming him as his lips pressed hard against hers. She shivered but it had nothing to do with the cool grass. The feel of Yusuke's hot length against her womanhood was intimidating but she still liked the feel, especially when he began to thrust his hips against hers. She moaned and wrapped a leg around his waist as she felt him slip his arm under hers and grip her shoulder. It was the closest she would get to him holding her in their position and she was going to enjoy it._

_The two lost themselves in their activity, rubbing their bodies together, their hips thrusting and grinding, neither noticing that the actions were new. They simply wanted to feel each other and lose themselves in the pleasurable sensations flooding their bodies. Yusuke wanted to enjoy the ability to feel the cold and warmth against his skin; he wanted to soak in the sensation of expressing his feelings for Keiko with his body. Keiko wanted to enjoy the time Yusuke spent with her, wanted to enjoy the sensations he was making her feel, enjoy the feel of his hands moving on her._

_Their breathing began to quicken, their hips moving frantically against each other, furiously trying to work up the friction to gain the release they had helped each other experience before. They tried to share another kiss but their lips trembled too much to allow it, and soon enough Keiko was crying out at the pleasure bursting inside her; Yusuke only a few moments after her._

_As they caught their breath they looked at each other, sharing a silent look full of things they were not ready to say, before kissing with a passion that excited their bodies all over again._

* * *

Yusuke floated around over a beach one morning waiting for Botan to come back from whenever she had disappeared to. He couldn't help remembering the last time he visited Keiko. They had given each other relief many times since they started their experimenting, but that was the first time they had tried it using their bodies and not their hands. He closed his eyes as he remembered the feel of moving against her body, the softness and smoothness of her skin, the warmth. He recalled the feel of her clinging to him, and the sounds she made.

He sighed as he opened his eyes, wishing he could go to her right then, but he knew he couldn't since it was morning. Keiko was most likely awake by now and if she wasn't then she would be soon. Not enough time for the kind of visit he wanted with his girl.

"Guess what Yusuke. You get to come back to life." Botan said just as suddenly as she had arrived. He was a little shocked and then suspicious since the last time she told him he could return to his body it turned out to be only once a month to keep it alive.

"This is the real deal! **Complete Revival!**" She said, having seen the suspicion on his face. "You're going to be alive again."

"She's right." Koenma said, popping in just as suddenly and confirmed what Botan said. "There's a deadline. You only have until tomorrow to get back into your body."

"Why?" Yusuke asked and listened as he was told that the soul and body had harmonics and they had to match perfectly for him to be able to get back into his body for good, and that the cycle for that perfect match was long. He didn't understand about the harmonics part, but he understood that tomorrow was the day they would match.

"How long is my cycle?" He asked.

"Fifty years." Koenma said simply.

Yusuke was shocked. If he missed out on his chance at getting back into his body then he wouldn't be able to try again for another fifty years. By then it would be way too late. Keiko would be an old woman by then and would have moved on with her life. There was no way he would force her to wait for him. He wasn't even sure he would _want_ to come back after such a long wait.

"You're going to need help from a living person, and it has to be a female." Koenma said. "It usually takes a single transfer of energy, a breath of it through mouth to mouth. A kiss in a sense. For you it will take more then a single transfer of energy a kiss would bring. You'll need a continual transfer. In other words, you'll need sexual intercourse so the energy will pass through the mouth and pubic area at the same time at a continual pace until you've revived." He explained.

Yusuke was shocked speechless, but he thought about it. He reasoned in his way that instead of putting a battery in a CD player he would need to plug it up to a wall so as not to take the risk of the battery not having enough juice and dying in the middle of a song. It was just a bit much for his mind that he would need sex to come back to life.

"You need to send a message to three females tonight to give yourself the best chance of one of them understanding and responding in time." Koenma stated.

Yusuke nodded but wondered if he should even bother. He could just send his message to Keiko and she would come. He couldn't risk going to her himself with both Botan and Koenma sticking close, but she should know by now to trust the strange dreams that involve him. He was glad for their experimenting and his feelings for her. If they were still just friends and nothing more he wasn't sure he would be able to do it. He wasn't sure if _she_ would have been able to do it.

"I only know two females. My mom and Keiko, and my mom is absolutely out of the question. I don't even want to put that kind of dream in her head. Keiko I can deal with. She's my friend, my age, easy on the eyes, and a good kisser." He said.

"What if she doesn't understand and doesn't come? What if she doesn't believe?" Koenma asked.

"We'll have to think of something because I don't know any other females." Yusuke answered.

"You could send a message to Kuwabara's sister as well." Botan suggested. "You don't know her, but she's female and would understand the message given how spiritually sensitive she is."

"No." Yusuke refused. "If it was a simple kiss I wouldn't mind, but this is different. I can't sleep with someone I don't know. We'll just have to make sure Keiko understands and believes."

"Okay. I hope she believes the message." Koenma said with a slight frown.

**~YUYU~**

_Keiko stood wearing a night gown beside Yusuke's bed looking down at him. His entire head was glowing gold. She pulled the covers down and saw that it wasn't just his head. His entire body was glowing gold. She somehow knew that this was right. It was a good thing. He was supposed to be glowing._

_She hiked up her gown and straddled his body then leaned over and kissed him. When she pulled back she smiled happily to see his eyes opening. He was back. Now she just had to make sure he stayed for good. She leaned her hands on his chest and ground and rubbed her hips against his. It wasn't long when she felt him hardening beneath her. She stopped long enough to free him from his pajamas then pulled her gown up more and connected her hips back to his, feeling his warm skin against hers and the beginning heat of his length against her womanhood. She felt his fingers brush against her thighs and she looked to him to see him looking at her intently._

"_I __need__ more; I __want__ more." He said, so she lifted herself up and took his now hot hardened length in her hand and eased herself on him._

_She carefully lifted her hips up and down, slowly at first, then faster as her pleasure grew. At some point Yusuke's hands gripped her hips before moving up to touch and squeeze her breasts. Just as she was beginning to have a hard time keeping up the pace she was using and beginning to need more Yusuke's hips began to lift up into her descending hips. They set a quick rhythm that became faster and faster, to the point where their hips were pounding into each other's._

* * *

Keiko woke to her alarm with a gasp and a furious blush rising on her face. She quickly turned off her alarm and laid back down as she considered her dream. She had never had a dream where she and Yusuke had sex before. They hadn't even gotten that far in their experimenting. Not that she knew if they would actually get that far. She remembered his body glowing a golden color and when she kissed him and began to rub against him his eyes opened. Did that mean that doing those things would bring him back to his body?

He hadn't said anything the last time he visited her but that didn't mean he didn't find out after his visit. And he must not have been able to come tell her himself if he was sending her that kind of dream. She needed to see if he was actually glowing to know if the dream was sent by him or if her mind was trying to tell her something. She decided to go after school. She blushed as she thought if it was truly sent by him that she would have time after school to do what she had dreamt.

The rest of the morning Keiko couldn't stop thinking about her dream as she went to her classes. The idea that, if it was true, Yusuke could be coming back, and that her actions would unbelievably help bring him back. She wondered if she would be able to be as bold as she had been in her dream. The knowledge she had gained from their experimenting would definitely help, but she had never been one to start everything and take the lead.

_Could I do it?_ She wondered with a slight frown as she sat in class. _If it will bring Yusuke back to me for good then…_ Her thought trailed off as she heard the class door being violently opened and Principle Takenaka calling her name and telling her to come with him, that her mother was being taken to the hospital.

**~YUYU~YUYU~**

Yusuke watched, floating outside the window, as Keiko sat as her mother's bedside in the hospital early that evening. He and Botan listened as Keiko's father told her that there was nothing for her to do and that she should go home, but Keiko refused and said she would stay until her mother woke up.

"Talk about bad luck and worse timing." Botan said to Yusuke as she looked through the window at the scene. "Her mother's not seriously ill, but it's keeping her away from where she's really _needed_!"

"Keiko can multitask but there's nothing she cares about more than her family. The dream's blown clear outta her mind." Yusuke said lightly as he watched Keiko through the window.

"Your body is entirely lit up. Now all you need is the transfer of energy." Koenma announced as he popped in suddenly.

"Of course! She's unconscious!" Botan suddenly exclaimed. "I've got an idea!" She said before zooming away on her broom.

Yusuke was confused but then he remembered what he did to Matsuo and realized that she was going to try to get Keiko to go to his body by speaking through her mother. He didn't know if it would work, but he guessed it was worth a try.

"Are you and Botan going to watch me and Keiko during the 'energy transfer'?" He asked shrewdly as he looked at Koenma to try and distract himself.

**~YUYU~YUYU~**

Keiko sat quietly at her mother's bedside wishing she would wake up when she heard her mother's voice. Her eyes quickly flickered to her mother's face wondering if she had imagined it.

"Yusuke." Her eyes widened. Her mother had spoken, but that wasn't her mother's voice. Then she gasped at what she heard next. "Go to Yusuke. Hurry, times running out." In those seconds she realized that her dream really had been a message. She got up quickly and hurried out of the room and left the hospital as quickly as possible.

She had no idea there was some kind of time limit. The dream hadn't said anything about that! But then she chastised herself because if she had gone after school like she had decided then this time constraint wouldn't be an issue. She had needed to see and be there for her mother, but even with that she should have left when her father told her to go. Then she felt guilty because she hadn't even remembered the dream after learning about her mother. Yusuke might not be able to come back because she was so wrapped up in her mother when the doctor and her father said that she would be okay.

As she rushed to the apartment Yusuke's mother was renting she wondered how much time he had left and if she would have time to do what she did in her dream. What if he wasn't glowing by the time she got there? Would that mean that she had missed the chance to help him get back into his body?

Keiko nearly tripped as she ran as fast as she could and realized that she was more worried and frantic then she had been over learning about her mother. She couldn't be too late. She couldn't miss this chance. She would not be the reason Yusuke couldn't come back to her!

As she reached the apartment she rushed inside and pushed the button for the elevator, and waited impatiently as she gasped for breath. When it came she got on and pressed the button for his floor. She repeatedly pushed the 'close doors' button hoping it would get the elevator moving faster. When she arrived on his floor she rushed to his apartment and frantically searched her bag for the key his mother had given her. She nearly panicked when she couldn't find it, but she finally did and got the door open.

She closed the door behind her, dropped her bag, and ran out of her shoes as she sped toward Yusuke's room. She opened his door and immediately saw that he was glowing. She moved forward and pulled the covers back and saw that his entire body was glowing. She sighed in relief that she wasn't too late, and then shifted uncomfortably as she realized what she had to do. She took a breath and turned and closed his door. His mother wasn't here, she had seen that much in her mad rush, and she doubted she would be back anytime soon but she didn't want to take any chances. She didn't want his mother in their business.

Keiko pulled off her socks as she moved back to the bed then gently straddled his waist. She leaned down and closed her eyes as she softly, shyly pressed her lips to his. She opened her eyes as she pulled back and watched as Yusuke's eyes slowly opened.

"It worked." She whispered with a soft smile.

"It did but we aren't done yet. The dream I sent wasn't an exaggeration. I'm back in my body and can speak, but I can't move. You have to keep going." Yusuke said and watched Keiko blush and look away as she bit her lip in what he recognized as a sign of shy uncertainty.

"It's just the two of us. I made sure Botan and anyone else interested wouldn't stick around to watch. They'll know that I'm completely back in my body in the strange ways they have." He assured her. "Think of it as experimenting, satisfying your curiosity. Anything you do will feel good to me. I'll start participating as soon as I can move." He said.

Keiko nodded and took a calming breath as she tried to figure out how to get started. She had never been the one to start their experimenting, so she wasn't sure what to do. She decided to look to the dream he had sent her for a starting point. She remembered in the dream she seemed to start right away so maybe that would be best. If the pleasurable sensations began to build maybe she wouldn't think so much and be able to do what she had to do.

With a light blush Keiko began to slowly rock her hips against Yusuke's as she unbuttoned his pajama top. Once the last button was undone she pushed the two halves apart and ran her fingers along his chest and stomach. She liked it when he lavished attention on her neck so she leaned over and kissed the side of his neck hoping he would enjoy her attempt.

Yusuke smiled lightly as Keiko kissed and nibbled at his neck. She was clearly trying her best to get him excited and make a start at getting him to move. It was working. He liked the feel of her hips rocking against his, her hands moving over his chest, and her lips moving up and down his neck. He wanted so bad to move his hips, to push them up against hers, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move.

He could feel. That was something he was happy about. He could feel her weight, the heat of her body, the moister from her tongue, the warmth of her breath. He could feel pleasure slowly building inside him. He just needed to be patient until he could move. Then he could try to get his fill of the soft and smoothness of her skin, the feel of her breasts in his hands, the soft yet firmness of her butt.

Keiko planted kisses across Yusuke's cheek and pressed her lips against his once she reached them. As their tongues moved together she felt a light brush against her calf. She wondered if she had imagined it but it came again and she realized it was Yusuke's fingers. He was getting movement back!

She decided that it was time to remove some of her clothing. It was somewhat easy when it was Yusuke doing it for her, but that couldn't happen now and he was going to be watching her since he couldn't do anything else. So with a last kiss she pulled away and sat up then pulled her school top over her head and tossed it on the floor. She took a breath and boldly removed her bra as well. She took another breath, hardly believing what she was about to do, and lifted his hands and placed them on her breasts. She squeezed his hands around her breasts, knowing both of them would like the feeling, as she continued to rock her hips against his.

Yusuke couldn't stop the grin that split his face as he watched Keiko place his hands over her breasts. It was like she was helping him grope her. It was an amusing thought but he appreciated the gesture since he had really wanted to feel her. He sucked in a breath as she began to grind her hips into his. His fingers unconsciously squeezed around her breasts and he realized that he now had movement in his hands. He experimented and happily noticed that he could move his arms as well. He immediately took advantage, pulling his hands away before wrapping an arm around her back and pulling her down, claiming her lips as he shoved his fingers into her hair to hold her head in place.

Keiko shifted, trying to make herself comfortable as she exchanged kisses with Yusuke. She felt the hand on her back slid down and feel around her waist before unzipping her skirt.

"I want more. I need to feel more of you." Yusuke said against her lips.

In response Keiko sat up before climbing off him to remove her skirt, letting it slide down her legs. She hesitated for a moment before pulling off her panties as well. She took off his pajama bottoms and boxers and settled back on top of him, pressing herself against his warm length. She began rocking once again, rubbing herself against him, feeling his length slowly harden with her efforts.

Yusuke lifted his hands and wrapped his fingers around her breasts, enjoying the warm squishiness since it was the only thing he could do. He could move his head now but he couldn't sit up or move his hips, which irritated him because he wanted to thrust up into her heat.

_Be patient. The more she does the more I can move._ He reminded himself before biting back a groan as he began to feel her wetness coating him. _Be patient and wait and see what she does next._

Keiko's eyes were closed as she enjoyed the light pleasure flowing through her body from her womanhood and the feel of Yusuke's hands moving over her chest but she wanted more. She once again recalled the dream he sent her and how he didn't start being able to really move until she took him inside her. But she didn't know if she could do it. What if she put him in the wrong spot? Was that even possible? Would it hurt?

She didn't know the answers but she doubted continuing as she was would get him moving more or keep him in his body. Maybe she should keep that upper most in her mind. His spirit wouldn't stay in his body until they had gone all the way, and she needed to be the one to do it since he couldn't. She would not lose him because she was uncertain.

She lifted herself up, careful not to look at Yusuke's face for fear of losing her nerve, took his nearly hot length into her hand and lowered herself onto him. She thought things were going well until she felt something inside her shift and a sharp pain stopped her. She gasped and quickly placed her hands on his chest to keep herself from falling forward. It hadn't hurt in the dream, but it was a dream so she should've known the reality would be different. She'd actually known it was supposed to hurt but she just hadn't been thinking about it. She had been focused on the pleasure and her goal to make sure Yusuke's spirit stayed in his body.

"Keiko?" Yusuke said quietly as he put his hands on her arms.

"It hurts." She whispered and he blinked in surprise. He had heard that it was supposed to hurt a girl her first time, but he had completely forgotten about it. He probably should've realized she was in pain but being inside her had driven everything out of his mind with how good it felt.

"Is the pain lessening?" He asked after silently rubbing her arms.

"No." Keiko said and he moved his hands up to her shoulders and noticed how tense she was.

"In my experience when I relax my body the pain begins to lessen." He stated suggestively.

Keiko decided to try it since it was better then continuing to just sit there with a sharp ache between her legs. She closed her eyes and concentrated on relaxing her body. It took longer then she would have liked but the pain began to ease up. She slowly sat up. The pain wasn't as strong but it was still there. Still, she had to keep going and hope it lessened or went away altogether. She carefully lifted her hips and slowly brought them down then repeated the movements as she felt Yusuke's hands settle lightly on her hips.

Yusuke watched Keiko carefully as she moved, trying to tune out the pleasure her movements caused for the moment, to see if she was still in pain. The last thing he wanted was for her to be in pain with him, especially with what they were doing. She was moving slowly so he thought she might still be hurting. He wasn't sure so he decided to just ask her. There was no point leaving himself to guess.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked.

"It's going away the more I move." She answered and he nodded and decided not to worry about it anymore. He would just do his best to make up for it in the pleasure she would be feeling. He moved his hands from her hips up to her breasts to caress and squeeze the soft mounds as he savored the feel of her hot moist womanhood squeezing and sliding against him. The feeling was incredible.

Pleasure was finally overtaking the pain Keiko was feeling. She closed her eyes and moved her hands from Yusuke's chest to cover his hands on her breasts as she continued to move her hips against his. She moved slowly at first because of the pain and then because she wanted the pleasure to build and last, but eventually she began to feel that the slow pace was not enough and started to move her hips faster.

As Keiko's hips came down on his Yusuke thrust his hips up then paused as he realized he'd moved his hips. He was surprised but he continued to move. It was only moments later that he found he couldn't move his feet but he could bend his knees. As soon as he could move his feet he was going to take control. He wouldn't have minded staying in the position he was in but he knew Keiko would want him to participate more and besides that, something inside him was urging him to take control.

While he waited for the last of his body's movement to return he moved his hands over every part of her he could reach. He stroked her thighs, ran his fingers over her stomach and rubs, cupped her breasts, smoothed over her collarbones and shoulders, and rubbed up and down her arms. He listened in satisfaction as she sighed and moaned through his touches and could barely wait to hear her crying out and clinging to him.

Keiko's breathing quickened as she moved her hips faster, but then a surprised gasp escaped her as she found herself rolling and suddenly on her back with Yusuke, still glowing golden, on top of her. She watched him flash her a grin before he swooped in to claim her lips. His kiss was hard yet passionate and just as she was settling into the kiss his hips began a quick hard pace that had her back arching up, pushing her chest against his. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, a leg around one of his legs and the other around his lower back.

Yusuke gripped Keiko's shoulder with one hand and clasped her thigh with the other as he explored her mouth and pumped himself into her as hard and fast as he could, feeling driven beyond his body's need for the friction generated pleasure. Neither of them noticed when the glow around his body changed from gold to white, but Yusuke noticed the feeling traveling through his body. It was more then the pleasure filling his body. It felt like strength, like power was pouring through his body, through his very veins, swirling around and building in his body.

He broke away from her soft lips and panted against her neck as he thrust his hips furiously against hers. He listened as his Keiko moaned, getting louder with each thrust of his hips, and felt her hands and legs tighten around him. Suddenly her muscles tightened, squeezing him and pulsing around him as she cried out sharply then began to lightly scream, as if she couldn't get the breath for anything louder. He gritted his teeth and thrust faster, feeling his pleasure build but the strange power as well. He cried out suddenly as an explosion of intense pleasure and pain flooded his body.

Even with their eyes closed they could tell there was a bright flare of light filling the room at his climax. They both relaxed and the light faded as they worked to catch their breath, their bodies trembling.

Keiko opened her eyes first and gasped out a surprised sound at seeing a great deal more hair on Yusuke then he had the last time her eyes were open. She brushed aside some of the wild hair and saw that there were black markings on the side of his face. She was confused but not scared. She was getting used to seeing strange things happening to and around her Yusuke.

"Yusuke?" She said and waited until he sat up slightly to look at her.

She looked at him in wonder. His hair seemed to have grown incredibly thick and long, black makings that looked like strange tattoos were lined around his eyes and down his face. She looked further and saw that they extended down his neck and onto his chest. They were even on his arms. And his eyes looked different. Older. They looked _far_ older then his actual age.

"What happened to you?" She asked softly as her eyes roamed over him, and Yusuke looked at the long hair falling into his face before she brushed it aside and then looked at the markings on his arms.

"I don't know." He answered. "Are the markings on my face as well?" He asked and blinked in surprise at the sound of his voice, and watched in interest as a blush painted her cheeks at the new tone.

"Yes. They look like tribal markings or some kind of markings lining around your eyes and down your face. Your hair is _really_ long, you have fangs, and obviously the tone of your voice has changed." She answered and he nodded.

"I have no idea what happened to me. I feel different, but it doesn't bother me." Yusuke said. "Does it bother you?" He asked quickly with a slight frown.

"No." Keiko said softly as she idly traced a black mark swirling down his neck before she realized what she was doing and pulled away with a blush.

Yusuke laughed.

"Thanks for helping me back into my body." He said before kissing her only to pull back and ask: "Do you wanna be my girlfriend even though I'm apparently a bit different then I used to be?"

"Sure." Keiko answered with a shy smile, and Yusuke smirked before kissing her again.

**~YUYU~YUYU~**

A male sat in a dark room on a throne like chair, his back hunched over as his forearms rested on his legs, his head inclined toward his chest, the sounds of rumbling occasionally echoing around the large room.

He wore a loose white sleeveless top showing lean muscles, a pair of white pants secured by a yellow obi around his slender waist, white bandages wrapped around his forearms and wrists, and boots. A yellow headband wrapped his forehead standing out against long white hair that spilled over his shoulders, down his back, and over his chair.

He hummed, the sound like a soft growl in his chest, as a deep pulse echoed through his body, through his very veins, announcing the blood awakening of one of his young descendants. He lifted his head, pointed ears revealed and black bold tattooing around and beneath his left eye came into view as his hair shifted, eyes flashing a brilliant red in satisfaction at the news his blood was revealing to him.

"Finally." He breathed with a small pained smile before lowering his head once again. Rumbling once again sounding throughout the room.


End file.
